Kidnapped Love
by jfryman
Summary: Edward is abducted, a year later Bella is.  They come together to fight off the man that kidnapped them.  What happens once they are home?  Can you go back to your normal life after spending so much time together?  All Human, canon pairings.  Dark Themes!
1. Prologue

**Prologue – BPOV**

Have you ever felt something so strong that you couldn't ignore it? Like there was this force pulling you to save someone you didn't even know? As if your fate relied on saving this person?

Those were the exact thoughts that ran through me when I first saw him lying there. I didn't know how long he had been there or if he was even still alive but something told me that I needed to save him. I needed to make him feel like he was worth something again.

The door opened to the prison I was being held in and he smiled at me. Right then I made the decision – he needed to trust me. If I gained his trust we would get out of here, both of us. I walked up to him and placed my lips against his – holding back the bile that raised in my throat.

This is how it would have to be I order for us to survive. I still didn't know the young man chained to the floor – other than his name – but he was depending on me to save his life and I as going to do just that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – EPOV**

I grew up in Forks, Washington. I was an avid hiker and loved being outdoors. I had a younger sister named Alice and I looked out for her. She was always getting into trouble and it was always me who was getting her out of that trouble. We were close, closer than most siblings. We had been through a lot since our mom died. I became withdrawn and spent more time outside than anywhere else. Alice, on the other hand, was just the opposite. She secluded herself in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone – except me.

Our father was devastated and threw himself into work. He became the Chief Surgeon rather quickly and was never home. When he remarried Alice seemed to come around – not me. She wasn't my mother and I became addicted to my hiking. I didn't really have many friends – I was considered the hiking freak by my classmates.

"Why can't you just try and be normal?"

I rolled my eyes at my sister, "Seriously? You of all people know why I hike!"

"Can't you just join the football team or something?"

I shook my head and grabbed my backpack, "I'll see you in a few hours."

She grabbed my elbow, "No… Look I'm sorry. Mom is gone Edward and Esme is trying to connect with you but you keep pushing her away."

"I don't want to connect with her – she's not our mom and she never will be."

I threw on my backpack and stomped out the front door. I took the familiar trail but veered left into an area that I hadn't taken in awhile. It led me to our meadow. We came here all the time when she was sick. I sat down in the middle of the meadow and rested my head on my knees. I don't know how long I was there but when I stood up I realized I wasn't alone.

"Hey there."

I looked around, "How did you find this place?"

He only smiled as he began walking towards me, "I come here all the time so I was surprised to find someone here today."

I nodded, "Oh. I didn't realize anyone knew this place existed. I used to come here all the time with my mom."

His smile grew wide, "I've been waiting for you for so long."

I automatically took a step back, "I don't know you do I?"

He shook his head, "But I know you Edward."

I took another step back but he launched at me and tackled me to the ground. He placed a cloth over my mouth and everything went black. I woke up with him hovering over me.

"I was wondering when you were going to wakeup."

He stroked my cheek. I went to slap his hand away but I found it to be chained down. I fought against the chains on my wrists and ankles and he only laughed. He continued to stroke my cheek, "Still not sure what I want to do with you yet beautiful, but get this. You are mine now."

I cringed at his words as he stood up and walked away from me. He shut the door to the prison I was being held in. I was finally able to look around. There was a small bed in the corner and a bucket in the other corner. There were no windows and the only light was coming from a small lamp that was next to the bed.

I let my head fall back against the concrete and I sighed. The next several days he would feed me small bits and pieces of things. He even unchained me so I could sit and sleep on the bed. I never gave up hope that my dad and sister were out there looking for me.

It was on day eight that my world came crashing down on me. He stumbled into the room, I could smell the liquor on his breath as he hovered over me on the bed. I tried to pretend like I was sleeping but he pulled me from the bed and slammed me onto the cold concrete floor.

"Take your clothes off!"

I looked back at him wide-eyed. He punched me across the face.

"Take 'em off now!"

I sat there frozen as he gripped my shoulders and pulled me onto my feet. He ripped my shirt off my body and pulled on my jeans. I pushed his hands away and that only caused him to throw me against the wall. He wrapped his hands around my neck and squeezed hard. I quickly pulled my jeans and underwear off in order to live through the night.

The things he made me do for the next six months of my life are too disgusting and vile to even mention. I was his sex slave. Everything he wanted done I did and he would do those things to me in return. I'm not sure how I managed to live through all that. I barely ate and I could see all my ribs poking through my skin.

Months seven and eight were even more excruciating. I began saying no when James was sober and that was when he started to torture me. He installed bolted handcuffs to the wall and let me hang there for hours at a time. The food he delivered wasn't edible but I was left with no other options.

I knew I had broken bones, but there was nothing I could do about it. I would lie in agony for days on end just waiting to take my last breath – but it never came.

"Why me? Haven't I been through enough?"

After one year, one month, and six days my world changed. The night prior James had beaten me so severely that I blacked out. I woke up – chained naked to the cold concrete floor. Everything ached. I knew this was the end for me. Blackness overtook me again.

*****BPOV*****

I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona. I lived with my mom and her new husband, problem was they were moving to Florida – something I had no interest in doing.

"Mom I promise it's fine. I want to go live with dad."

She rested her hands on my shoulders, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Positive. Dad is really excited about this and you don't need a sixteen-year-old hanging around you and Phil. You guys deserve to live out your newlywed phase properly."

She rolled her eyes at me, "I'm only a phone call away. You can come live with us whenever you want."

I smiled, "I'm excited about living with dad. He misses me."

"I know he does honey, but now I'm going to miss you."

I smiled at hugged her, "Like you said, I'm only a phone call away."

My flight was over quickly and surprisingly enough, we chatted the whole hour back from the airport.

"I'm really excited about having you here kiddo."

"Me too. I'm going to really miss the sun though."

"You'll get used to the rain Bella."

We drove down the familiar road to our house and I noticed the posters stapled to every telephone pole.

"What's with the posters?"

He just shook his head, "It's such a shame. After everything that family has been through."

I looked at him puzzled, "What are you talking about dad?"

He pulled the car up to the house and got out. He grabbed my things from the trunk and I scrambled to keep up with him. He led me p the stairs and let me get settled with my room. When it was time for supper I went back downstairs and he was holding one of he posters in his hands.

He handed it to me, "This is Edward Cullen. He was abducted about eleven months ago. He is Dr. Cullen's son."

I shook my head in disbelief, "How?"

"Apparently after his mother died he completely withdrew from society. He liked to go hiking. One afternoon about a year ago he was hiking alone and he never came back. They found his backpack in a meadow not far from his house, along with his shoes. We've been searching for so long and a lot of people have lost hope."

"How is his family doing?"

"They're coping, but his younger sister is your age kiddo. They were really close."

I shook my head, "I can't believe this."

I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it so much. You live with the Chief of Police and I will not be letting you go hiking by yourself any time soon."

I hugged him. That night we established a rule that my dad was no longer allowed in the kitchen. I was in charge of all the cooking now and my dad even gave me money to go grocery shopping.

The next few weeks I fell into a comfortable rhythm. It was summer so I didn't have to worry about school yet but my dad had me all scheduled to start my junior year at Forks High School in two months.

One week before school started dad had to work a late shift. I hadn't gone shopping in a few days so I ordered pizza. When the doorbell rang I grabbed the cash from the table and opened the front door without even using the peephole. Blackness over took me and I woke up on a hard mattress in a room with no light.

I sat up and rubbed my temples. I had a severe headache and my stomach was rumbling. I peered through the darkness. Once my eye's adjusted I noticed the small lamp sitting next to the bed. I turned it on and gasped about what was in front of me.

My mind was racing, was he still alive? I stood up and grabbed the sheet from the bed. I draped it over his body and knelt down beside him. I stroked his cheek, "Open your eyes."

His eyes fluttered open and I smiled down at him.

"I'm here now."

At that very second I made the decision that our abductor needed to trust me. This person needed to believe that he or she could trust me in order for us to survive. I would play my roll because my father taught me to never panic and to never say no when the situation required it.

The door to our prison swung open and I stood quickly. I walked over to the man and quickly pressed my lips against his. He seemed stunned for a moment but then smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I knew you were going to be a good catch. I've been watching you Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella."

He cupped my face into his hands and kissed me again. I threw myself into the kiss and thought to myself – this is how you will make it out of here alive. I pulled my lips from his but rested my forehead against his, "I don't even know your name."

He barked an evil laugh, "James."

I smiled, "You can trust me James. I want you to be able to trust me."

He leaned back and eyed me skeptically, "What's the catch?"

"Don't hurt him anymore. Whatever you did to him – do with me now. I will do anything you ask if you promise me that you won't hurt him again."

"You don't even know him."

"Make him my responsibility. Just please don't hurt him anymore."

He shrugged, "I'll think about it beautiful."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his again. He pulled away and shut the door. I stepped back and took a deep breath. I then hunched over and started gagging myself until I spit up something. I immediately felt better. I walked over to him and laid down beside him. He was absolutely freezing. I stripped into my bra and crawled under the sheet next to him. He flinched at my touch but I pressed my body to his and covered us as best as I could with the sheet and my shirt.

"You need to trust me too. I'm going to get us out of here. I promise you that."

"Bella," he mumbled.

"What's your name?" Even though I already knew.

"Edward."

"Edward Cullen right?"

He only nodded. I pressed myself tighter to him and he seemed to soften some.

"I'm going to take care of you Edward. You will get to sleep in your own bed again."

I fell asleep on his chest and was awoken by James dropping off a tray of food for us. I bolted upright, not caring that I was filthy and only in my bra and jeans.

"James!"

He stopped from closing the door to stare at me, his eyes lusting at me.

"Please can I have the key?"

He took a step toward me and grabbed my waist. He pressed his lips to mine and smiled at me, "Of course my Bella."

He disappeared only for a second and came back to hand me a small key. He pressed his lips to mine again and then shut the door. I hurried back over to Edward and unlocked his wrists and ankles from their chains. I rubbed the areas with my hands and he flinched at my touch.

"I know this is going to hurt but you need to sit up so I can help get you to the bed."

He only nodded as he attempted to sit himself up. He grunted and made painful faces but he managed to sit up and look up at me. I went behind him and put my arms underneath his as I lifted him up. He was skin and bones. I sat him on the bed and told him to stay put.

"I'm going to feed you Edward. We need to be careful about how much you eat though. He's been starving you."

He only nodded as I spooned the oatmeal into his mouth. After a few bites he shook his head at me.

"I can't eat anymore."

I smiled and stroked his cheek, "That's fine. You did really well."

I quickly took a few bites as well and turned back towards him. I helped him lie down and covered him back up with the sheet. I laid next to him and wrapped my arms around him. Within minutes he was sleeping against me.

I'm not sure how long we laid there but it gave me time to really examine him. He was absolutely filthy and rail thin. I didn't know how long he had been here or what he had gone through, but I knew that I had to get him home to his dad and sister.

When he woke up I smiled at him, "Hey there sleepy head."

"Where are you from?"

"Originally Phoenix but I recently moved to Forks to live with my dad, Chief Swan." His eyes went wide but I continued. "He told me about you because there are posters on every telephone pole lining our street."

"When did you move to Forks?"

"About two months ago."

"So you knew about me?"

I nodded, "School hadn't started yet, when he got me, so I didn't meet your sister, but I have a feeling we are going to be great friends."

He laughed, "I miss her."

"You have a nice laugh."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to keep my promise Edward."

"How can you be so sure? I've been here for over a year. No one even…"

I placed two fingers over his lips, "I'm going to get us out of here but you need to trust me. I'm going to have to say and do things that aren't true. It's going to be hard and I may need your help at times."

He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek, "I'm here for you Bella – I trust you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – EPOV**

The angel had saved my life. She had James wrapped around her little finger and she was working her magic on him. He trusted her and hadn't touched me in so long. Before Bella I was only hours away from my death. Now she was sacrificing herself to save me. No matter how dirty I was, or how badly I stunk she still wrapped her arms around me at night. For the first time in over a year I actually got a decent nights sleep.

"Oh Bella."

I cringed at his voice but Bella sat right up and walked up to him. She stroked his face and kissed his lips.

"Would you like for me to make you some breakfast this morning?"

James took a step back and stared at her. She continued to smile at him.

"I've been thinking beautiful. I want to try a few new things with you."

I wanted to reach for her and grab her away from him but she reached up and cupped his face.

"And what exactly would that entail?"

He flashed his teeth, "Would you consider doing a few things around the house for me?"

She only nodded as he continued.

"We could try this today but if you even think about disobeying me – you won't be able to walk for a week."

Bella just smiled and pressed her lips to his, "You can trust me."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her from our prison. I sat up and rested my head in my hands, anxious as hell for her return. I hated being away from her.

I could still hear her faintly.

"Please James. You don't want to be kissing someone with gross breath. I will take care of all of it. Can I please make your grocery list?"

I heard him chuckle.

"Please James. You can trust me. I will even make supper if you just tell me what you like."

"You have today to prove everything to me. I have to go to work."

With that I heard another door open and shut before Bella appeared in the doorway. She walked over to me and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. In fact he allowed me some privileges."

I cocked an eyebrow but she continued to smile at me. God she was fucking beautiful.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast."

As she stood I grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Edward. He's gone. He's letting me roam the house today to do some chores. I will be right out there. In fact, why don't you sit in the doorway so you can still see me and we can talk."

I nodded and stood with her. I wrapped the sheet around myself and sat down in the doorway. For the first time in over a year I felt natural sunlight hit my eyes. I watched Bella move about the kitchen as she pulled things from the fridge and cupboards.

"I was thinking omelets. We need to build up your strength."

I sighed and stared at her as she prepared my breakfast. A few minutes later she handed me a plate and a glass of milk. She sat down in front of me with her own plate and dug in. I just poked at the food in front of me.

She scooted closer to me and rested her hand on my shoulder, "You need to eat. We have to get you back up to a normal body weight."

I nodded and put some of the food in my mouth. In no time at all I had eaten my breakfast and downed my milk. She smiled at me and took my plate.

"I'll be right back. We need to get you cleaned up next."

She came back a few minutes later with a bucket of soapy water along with some clothes. I just looked at her with wide eyes. She walked past me and set everything down, making sure the clothes were hanging over the lamp so they didn't get dirty on this disgusting concrete floor. She then walked back to me and held her hands out for me to take.

"Ready?" She asked smiling down at me.

I grabbed her hands and stood. She kept her eyes on mine as she took the sheet off me and wrapped it around me like a diaper. I followed her to the middle of the room where there was a drain. She got a washcloth wet and stroked my cheek with her wet fingertips.

"If anything hurts you need to tell me okay?"

I nodded as she brought the cloth to my face. She took her time washing my body. I only winced a few times when she put pressure on my ribs. She apologized over and over but I told her there was no way to avoid it. They must have still been broken. She had washed everywhere, except for under the sheet. There was no avoiding this, even though she had already seen me naked, but she surprised me yet again.

"I'll let you finish and get dressed. I'm going to get cleaned up as well."

She handed me the cloth and left the room. I heard a shower start up as I unwrapped the sheet from around me. I finished washing my body then got dressed. I actually had socks and shoes and underwear along with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. It felt wonderful to have myself fully clothed again. Just as I pulled on my t-shirt Bella stood in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Hold out your finger."

I did and she put some toothpaste along the length of my finger and then handed me a small cup of water. We stood there and brushed our teeth and then rinsed out our mouths. The rest of the morning we cleaned our prison. Bella found some cleaner to clean the mattress and I worked on that while she swept the floor. She even poured water all over to rinse off the floor.

After awhile she left me and I heard her in the kitchen again. A few minutes later she handed me a sandwich. I was actually getting a second meal for the day.

"What is it?"

I took a bite and sighed, "I haven't had more than one meal in a day in a year."

She quickly wiped a tear away. She walked up to me and cupped my cheek with a hand, "I'm going to take care of you."

I nodded and we ate in silence. After lunch Bella disappeared for a while. I heard her walking around but I didn't dare poke my head out of here. Who knew where the hidden cameras were located. She eventually came back in, her arms full of sheets, blankets, and pillows.

"How?"

She smiled, "I worked my magic on him."

I grabbed everything from her, "I don't get it."

She shook her head, "Don't try and understand him. We're just lucky he let me be his maid, or whatever. Can you make the bed? I'm going to get started on supper. I want to make him a roast. Maybe he'll let us have the leftovers."

I threw everything on the bed and grabbed her arm, "Be careful, please. I've seen what he can do. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know if I could live with myself if you got hurt."

She stroked my cheek, "I'll be fine. We're going to get out of here. I promise."

I made our bed and folded up the blankets. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. When I woke up I could hear their voices in the kitchen.

"You've done well today beautiful. Did you make that list of things you wanted?"

"I hung it on the fridge."

I heard a chair scrape across the floor.

"Seems reasonable. I will stop after work tomorrow and get all this then."

"You will?"

"Of course I will. You've proven that I can trust you and you are keeping up your end of the bargain by keeping him out of my hair. He was such a pain in the ass before you came along."

There was silence for a while.

"Can I take him some leftovers?"

"Whatever you want. But don't be too long. These dishes need to be done."

"No problem. I will be right back then."

I heard her footsteps before I saw her. She smiled at me as she handed me a plate of food.

"I'm glad you got some sleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm going to go do the dishes and I'll be back soon. You just eat."

I nodded and watched her walk away. That night she cuddled into my chest as we fell asleep and it almost felt as if we were in my house, Alice just down the hall. I wiped away a tear and fell asleep breathing in her beautiful scent.

The next few months were much the same. Bella would clean or do laundry but she always kept what I needed at the top of her priority list. James hadn't touched me in months and he had only kissed Bella as far as I knew. I didn't want him to touch her. We talked all the time and knew almost everything about one another.

"Hey you never told me if you played any instruments? I mean you told me who you like to listen to, but I think there is more to it than that."

I laughed and she popped her head in the doorway and smiled at me. I glanced down at my hand and sighed.

"I play the guitar."

"OH! I've always wanted to play."

"Well I'll teach you then. What about you?"

She blushed and it was fucking beautiful.

"I play the piano."

My jaw dropped and she giggled.

"We will have to play together then. Have our own little concert."

She nodded, "It's on."

*****BPOV*****

Six months – I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. I was beginning to fall for Edward. He was everything to me. I wouldn't have made it this far without him. James had kept his promise though. He hadn't touched Edward since I got here and that I was so very thankful for. James had rounded second base with me. He was now freely groping my breasts but I just closed my eyes and imagined Edward's hands instead.

The night that changed my life I was resting on Edward's chest when James opened the door and called for me.

"Oh Bella."

I sighed and sat up. I felt Edward tense under me. I rubbed his forearm to calm him.

"It's fine. I'm just going to see what he wants," I whispered.

I stood and walked over to James. I rested my hand on his chest and smiled at him. His evil smile stared back at me. He grabbed my waist and pressed me against the doorframe. His lips devoured mine and I cringed. This was it – what I had been dreading. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his bedroom.

"I've wanted you for far too long Bella. You are going to be mine now."

I closed my eyes as he threw me on the bed. I could feel his breath all over me. He pulled off my pants and underwear along with my t-shirt and bra. I laid there completely still waiting for him to violate me. He pressed his lips to mine and forced his way in. I whimpered but quickly held in my cries.

I'm not sure how long it lasted but he never hit me. He would kiss up and down my body and pleasure me. I tired to fight the feelings or warmth that spreaded through me when he made me orgasm but the look on his face was sheer happiness when I shook under him – as if he had accomplished his mission. I woke up with a splitting headache and my clothes were nowhere to be found.

I crawled to the closet and pulled out a thin blanket. I wrapped it around myself and slowly walked my way towards Edward. The door wasn't locked – thankfully. He sat up and rushed over to me when I opened the door. I didn't even speak as he lifted me up and carried me to the bed. He cradled me to his chest and he hummed in my ear. I quickly fell asleep.

"Bella?"

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern and worry. He kissed my forehead and warmth spread through me. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"I was so worried. This is all my fault."

I shook my head against him, "No. I knew this was coming."

He pulled me back and looked into my eyes, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm going to make us some breakfast quick then take a shower okay?"

"No Bella, don't worry about me. You just go take your shower."

I shook my head, "You need to eat. You're almost back to your proper weight."

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I quickly made some eggs and went back to Edward. We ate in silence and I took his plate after he finished. I went into the bathroom and dropped the blanket. I didn't have any bruises anywhere but I was sore. I stepped into the steamy water and just let the water hit me. I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. I found some comfy clothes and ran a brush through my hair.

When I got back to Edward he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I kneeled in front of him and cupped his face in my hands.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"You were just raped Bella. How can you be fine?"

I cringed at his tone and felt the tears fall from my eyes. He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

I rested my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You want to know how I am so fine?"

He didn't answer me.

"I closed my eyes and imagined every touch, every kiss was you. It's what I have been doing since day one."

I felt his arms fall at his sides and I looked up at him. He lifted his hands and cupped my face. His eyes stared into mine and I felt my heart rate pick up. He leaned closer and closer to me. I took my chances and closed the distance between us.

His lips met mine and I swear I saw fireworks. His lips molded perfectly to fit mine. I sighed into his mouth and he responded by holding my face securely to his. I felt myself stand up as he laid down on the bed. I hovered over him, our lips never breaking apart. We finally broke our kiss and I rested my head on his chest.

"I've wanted to do that for months."

I breathed in his scent and sighed again, "Me too."

"We have to get out of here."

"I know but it won't be easy. We can't just walk out – he will find us again. I think we need to kill him."

He tensed under me, "Kill?"

I sat up, "Think about it if we don't. He gets twenty years, gets out on probation and finds us. We will need to make it look like self-defense though."

"I'm so glad your dad is a cop."

I laughed, "Me too. All those police shows have paid off."

"When do we want to do this?"

"When the time is right."

"I say the sooner the better. I can't fathom what I will do if he touches you again."

"I will always come back to you though."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, "And I'll always be here waiting for you."

The next four months I don't even want to talk about. Edward and I had grown so much in love but almost every night James would take me away from him. It was better when he was drunk though because it was short and he would pass out. I continued to think it was Edward making love to me instead of what was really happening. Edward was at his wits end but always held me close during the day and whispered sweet things in my ear.

I didn't know how much longer I was going to last.

"Bella it needs to be soon. I can't take it anymore. It has been almost every single night this month. I don't want him touching you like that anymore."

"Soon Edward. I still can't find anything that is an immediate kill if I hit him just right."

"Is there anywhere in the house he won't let you go?"

I nodded, "His master bathroom."

"Then that is where you will find it Love."

That afternoon I fell asleep against his chest. I had to go into the bathroom tomorrow and hopefully I would be able to find something there that would end our nightmare.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – EPOV**

Four months now. He would take her away from me almost every night and every morning she would come crawling back to me. I hated seeing her like this but it was our agreement. I kept my mouth shut and she would block out everything he would do to her.

Then one morning she didn't come to me. I waited all day long and she still didn't show up. I was starting to get worried. Finally the door creaked open and she appeared. I rushed to her side and pulled her into my arms. Tears lined her cheeks as I carried her to the bed. I cradled her to my chest for the rest of the night. He didn't come to get her that night, in fact I don't think he came home at all.

When she woke up she buried her face in my chest. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back. She eventually pulled back and smiled at me, "You must be hungry. I am so sorry."

She went to get up but I grabbed her wrist, "Don't go. It's fine."

She stood and smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I need to take a shower, and I will help you with yours too. Let me get you some breakfast."

I followed her to the doorway and stood there as she moved about the kitchen. She limped around and walked extremely slow as she made some eggs. She eventually handed me a plate. We sat in the doorway and ate in silence. When we finished she took my plate, smiled at me and then went into the bathroom. She came back out with a change of clothes and a bucket of water for me. She handed me everything and then disappeared back into the bathroom.

I washed my body quickly and brushed my teeth. After I was dressed I put my other clothes in the doorway along with the bucket. I then went and sat on the bed. I placed my head in my hands and began to cry. I cried for Bella, I cried for my mom, and I cried for me. When would we get out of here?

She eventually came back in and sat next to me. She held me to her chest and rubbed my back. I eventually pulled away and pressed her lips to mine. She moaned and kissed me back. When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. I cupped her face in my hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "He wasn't drunk this time."

"Sshhh. Bella…"

"He… hurt… me…"

"He's not going to touch you again."

"I would have come out sooner but… it hurts."

"Bella stop. Sshhh."

I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder.

"I won't let him hurt you again."

Later that day she started supper. She made the most delicious meatloaf I had ever tasted. James didn't come home again. It was several days where we didn't see him. Bella continued on with the cleaning, cooking and laundry. I was finally back up to a normal, not quite healthy, but better weight and it was all because of Bella. It was getting late one night and Bella once again put away all the leftovers. The place was spotless and the laundry was done. We both had cleaned up and brushed our teeth. We were getting ready to go to sleep when she pressed her lips to mine.

"Bella?"

"Make love to me Edward."

I was speechless.

"Please. I'm tired of pretending. I want it to actually be you. I want to feel you inside me."

She laid down on top of me and grinded her hips into mine. I felt my erection grow as our lips fought for dominance.

"Are you sure?"

She only nodded as she kissed down my neck. She peeled her t-shirt off and I palmed her beautiful breasts. I took off my own shirt and she ran her hands down my chest.

"You're perfect."

She blushed and pressed her lips to mine again. Our hands tangled against one another as we tried to get our pants off. Soon we were naked, breathing heavily. Bella stared into my eyes and lifted herself while positioning me at her entrance. She carefully slid down on my length and we both moaned.

"Perfect," she mumbled.

She began to slide up and down on me as our lips pressed against each other's. I twisted her nipples in my fingers and she arched her back and threw her head back. She moaned my name loudly and she started to move faster.

I flipped us over and started to really dive into her. She threw her hands around my neck and pulled my lips to hers. I was so close and so was she – I could feel it.

"Cum with me Love."

She threw her head back and gripped the mattress, "Harder… please!"

I frantically slammed into her and pressed my lips to hers again as she clamped down around me. I felt myself explode into her as we climaxed together. I then collapsed on top of her and she wrapped herself around my body. She kissed my face over and over and wouldn't release me.

She eventually let me roll off her but she cuddled into my chest as I pulled a blanket around us.

"I'm in love with you."

She wrapped her arms around me, "I love you too. I think I have been for awhile."

"We're going to get out of here Love. Did you find anything in his bathroom?"

She shook her head violently and I could feel the tears on my skin.

"What's wrong?"

"That's why… he… he knew that I was in there."

I kissed her forehead, "He won't hurt you again. I won't let him."

We fell asleep and woke up the next day to the sound of a door closing. Bella froze against me and I wrapped my arms around her. We heard his footsteps go past our door then stop. Bella cringed as my arms tightened around her. Our door opened and he sauntered in. He pulled the blanket off us and smiled.

"Well look what we have here. What Bella was I not enough last time? You had to go and get more from Edward here?"

He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her from the room.

"Bella no!" I bolted from the bed and froze in the doorway.

"You think he's better than me?" He was standing over her in the hallway.

She didn't answer so he punched her across the cheek and she whimpered, "Please don't hurt him."

"I'm going to do much more than hurt him. You brought this on yourself."

I ran towards him and pushed him away from her. I kneeled down beside her and scooped her into my arms. She clung to my neck as we went back into our prison. I slammed the door and we leaned against it.

"Damn you!" He roared charging into the door. We pushed with everything we had but he was so much stronger. He threw the door open, both of us falling backwards in opposite directions. I reached for her but he stomped on my wrist and there was an immediate snap. I pulled back and cradled my wrist to my chest.

Bella stood up and got in front of him and me, "Don't James. Not him."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room, slamming and locking the door as he went. I crawled to the bed and curled into the mattress. I'm not sure how long I stayed there but a violent shaking awaked me.

"Get your ass up and off the bed. I missed having my way with you."

I shook with fear, not sure if I would live through this or not. I didn't move fast enough because he dumped the bed onto its side and kneeled down next to me. He punched me in the ribs and ripped the blanket off me.

"Come on now I'm all hard from fucking Bella. I need you now pretty boy."

He grabbed my shoulder and stood me up, slamming me against the wall. I kind of spaced out for a second because the next thing I knew his dick was in my mouth. I pushed against him and clawed at him but he punched me across the face and I completely blacked out. When I woke up I was chained down to the floor again. I laid there for an endless amount of time and waited for my Bella to come save me.

*****BPOV*****

Violated. That is the only way I can describe what he did to me. Not only did he beat me over and over but he continually raped me. The worst part was – I was conscious and remembered every single thing. He left for a while but came back and continued to torture me. He handcuffed me to his bed and left for, what I was assuming, work. I pulled at the handcuffs but only rubbed my hands and wrists raw until they were bleeding.

When he got home again, not really sure the amount of time he was actually gone, he yelled and hit me over and over for getting blood on his bed. He dragged me to the bathroom and threw me into the tub.

"Clean yourself up and make supper already."

I took a quick shower, rubbing my body down roughly. I put on some new clothes and started making supper. I fed him and then put the leftovers away. He grabbed my elbow and towed me towards the door. He unlocked it and threw me inside.

"Get some sleep. I expect this house to be cleaned from top to bottom tomorrow."

My body slammed into the concrete floor along with my head. I sat up and the room spun around me. I took several deep breaths to calm myself as I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I stood and walked over to the bed, but found it on its side. I clicked on the lamp and crumpled to the floor.

"Edward?"

I crawled over to him and cupped my face into his hands. He was still breathing but he wasn't responsive. I pulled at his chains and searched for the key but it was nowhere to be found. I set the bed upright and pulled the pillows and blankets off it. I hoisted his head and stuffed a pillow behind it and wrapped the blankets around his naked body. I put another pillow next to him and wrapped myself around him as I fell asleep.

The next morning James opened the door and said nothing to me. I got up and shook Edward's shoulder… no response. I stood and got to work. I had the whole house spotless by noon and I quickly made myself some leftovers. I sat next to Edward and stared at him while I shoved the food in my mouth. I was starving – there was no doubt about that. When I finally felt full I did all the dishes and began my hunt for a key.

I found a tiny screwdriver along with some tweezers. I bolted back to Edward and began to work on his wrists. Once I had it down, it was easy to unlock all four chains on him. I sat him up and slapped his face a bit. He just wouldn't wake up. I dragged him to the bed and lifted him onto it. I then went and got some water, shaving cream, and a razor. I gave him a bath the best I could and I tried my hand at shaving his beard. It was thick and it took forever but I finally was able to see his beautifully sculpted jaw. I ran my fingers along his cheek and face, waiting for him to wake up.

I eventually had to get up to make supper. I closed the door so that James couldn't see what I had done. I would be dead if he knew I was able to get Edward unlocked from the floor. He never came home. I ate my own supper and began another search for a weapon. James needed to die and soon. I wasn't sure how much longer we could take. I was interrupted by Edward's moans. I ran to him.

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"How'd I get off the floor?"

I smiled, "I found something to unlock the chains. I was able to get you up here, get you cleaned up and I even shaved your beard."

He lifted his hand to his face and smiled at me, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll get you something to eat."

When I came back with a plate of food Edward was sitting along the side of the mattress, his feet on the floor. He was inspecting his body. I sat down next to him and handed him his plate.

"Eat this. He's not home again. I was searching for something when you woke up."

He began to eat and I stood up.

"Don't go Bella."

I kneeled down to meet him at eye level, "We have to kill him. He has to have a gun around here somewhere."

He nodded and I left. I went to his bathroom and paid careful attention to how things were placed. I searched everywhere and finally found a small nine-millimeter under all his towels. It was loaded, but locked. I stuffed it in my pants and ran back to Edward.

"I found one. The next time he walks through that door, I'm going to kill him. We are going to get out of here!"

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands… then the front door slammed shut. Everything happened so quickly. I was immediately thrown against the wall and blacked out. When I woke up Edward was lying on the floor in his own blood crumpled in a position that told me he had several broken bones. I sat up and reached for the gun… it was still there.

I crawled through the open door and he was sitting at the table eating supper. I stood and pulled the gun out. Once I cocked it he turned around and stood up.

"You don't want to do that now Bella."

I smiled, "Yes I do!"

I pulled the trigger and James dropped to the floor. I had hit him right in the forehead – he was dead. It was all over.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"This is Isabella Swan. I've been abducted for a year by a man named James. He is the same person that abducted Edward Cullen two years ago. We are both here. Edward has been severely beaten – he's not responsive. I killed James. We need an ambulance."

"Calm down Isabella. You need to relax. Do you know where you are?"

"No." I rushed to the front door and threw it open. My mouth dropped. "Yes I do now. We are right off the 101 North about ten miles from Forks. It's an old farmhouse – abandoned looking. Please hurry."

"You need to stay on the line with me now sweetie."

"Hurry. Edward's lost a lot of blood."

"Go to him. Find where the blood is coming from and apply pressure."

I stumbled back to him and kneeled down next to him.

"I can't. There's so much blood."

"Is he breathing?"

Of course Bella you idiot. Check his breathing. Thank god.

"He is. He has a faint pulse too."

"Bella you need to apply pressure."

I nodded and quickly and went to get a towel. I knew a little about first aide. Find the source of the bleeding and then apply pressure to the nearest pressure point in the body.

"Oh my god – he was stabbed in the stomach."

I could hear the sirens in the distance.

"Hang on Edward. We're going to get out of here!"

"Are you all right Miss?"

I stared up at the paramedic and dropped the phone. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. I backed away, tears in my eyes.

"It's Edward. He was stabbed in the stomach." I kneeled back down and continued applying pressure with the towel.

"It's okay now. We've got it."

He helped me up and passed me to someone. Everything happened so quickly. I was in the ambulance and then in a hospital bed. I woke up with my dad next to me.

"Dad?"

His head snapped up, "Baby! You're all right!"

I nodded, "Where's Edward? Please tell me he's all right dad."

He nodded, "It was touch and go there for awhile but he pulled through. His family is so relieved Bella."

"I saved him dad. When I first got there – he was about ninety pounds, only hours away from death. I love him. I promised him I would get him out."

"Sshhh rest now Bella. You need your rest. You've been through so much."

I shook my head, "I need to see him dad. Please."

He stood, "Let me see what I can do."

When he came back in he had a man in a white coat with him. The doctor looked tired, exhausted and had red-rimmed eyes.

"Bella?"

I nodded.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Edward's father."

I gasped.

"Charlie says you want to see Edward."

I only nodded.

He smiled, "Well thanks to you I can make that happen."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – EPOV**

I felt her hand first. I could hear her words in my ears second. Third, I opened my eyes to find hers staring back into mine. Before any words were spoken I lifted my head and pressed my lips to hers. When I pulled away she rested her forehead against mine.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

I smiled, "Nothing better than waking up to your eyes."

I heard snickers and Bella blushed crimson. She sat down next to me on the bed and entwined our fingers together.

"I've already talked to the police. You don't have to tell them anything. I let them know what happened to you and they took my sworn statement as yours. There is really nothing to worry about since James is dead."

There were gasps around the room and Bella rested her forehead against mine again, "I love you."

Once again, more gasps.

I ignored everything, "I love you too."

"Okay you two!"

Bella slid off my bed as Alice bounded up next to me. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

I smiled, "Well you thought wrong."

She smiled at me, "I've missed you so much big brother. Things haven't been the same around here."

I sat up and looked around the room. My dad, Esme, Bella, Alice and a few others were in the room with me. I looked over at Bella and reached out for her hand. She gripped my hand and squeezed it, smiling at me.

"So what's the prognosis there doc?"

My dad laughed at me, "Well you were stabbed in the stomach and you've been out for a week. We had to do surgery to fix numerous broken bones and we've been pumping about three-thousand calories in your system daily."

I dropped my eyes, "Oh."

Bella took her place next to my side again and rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my head against hers and sighed. No matter how long it took me to recover I never would have made it this far without Bella.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I thought I lost you when I woke up and found you lying there. I can't believe he stabbed you."

"But I'm here now and that is all that matters."

"I was released yesterday. My dad wants me to go home with him today. I don't think I can leave you."

My hand gripped hers harder, "Don't leave me Bella."

She rested her forehead against mine, "I'll talk to him."

"Edward if you don't mind would like to talk to you alone?"

I turned to look at Bella and she nodded. I kissed her cheek and everyone left the room. My dad sat down on the end of the bed and glanced up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Dad what is it?"

A few tears rolled down his cheeks, "I thought I'd lost you. Then you show up in the emergency room with this girl attached to you. She loves you so much…"

"Dad…"

He grabbed my hands, "No Edward. I am so sorry for abandoning you after your mother died. If I'd been around more this wouldn't have happened."

"That's where you are wrong dad. He would have found me no matter what. I liked to hike before mom died and I wasn't going to stop just because she died."

"I know but I could have been with you. Instead I threw myself into my work and left you and your sister to fend for yourselves."

"No. Please. You can't blame yourself. This is no one's fault except his!"

He nodded, "Okay."

He started to get up but I stopped him, "I don't think I can handle Bella being away from me. We have been together a year and I'm anxious now…"

"Say no more. I will go get her."

Bella came back in, tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"My dad wants me to move… to go back with my mom."

She curled up next to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She sobbed into my chest. Alice was the first one to come back into the room.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Bella's dad wants her to go to Florida to live with her mom."

Without another word Alice darted from the room. She came back in only moments later with my dad.

"Alice said you needed me?"

I stroked Bella's hair as she continued to cry.

"Chief Swan thinks it would be best for Bella to go live with her mom."

Bella's head snapped up, "He can't make me. I'm almost eighteen now. I can't live without you."

"Dad isn't there something we can do?" Alice asked.

"Let me talk to him."

Bella wrapped herself around me. We could hear raised voices in the hallway.

"No! This is what's best for her. She is going to go live with her mother and get away from everything that reminds her of what that disgusted man did to her!"

"Taking her away from Edward will most likely decrease her chances of having a normal life Charlie. She needs to face this – get counseling."

"She can do all that in Florida. Her plane leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"You are making a big mistake Charlie."

"She's my daughter. I haven't seen her in over a year. I will decide what's best for her."

Bella cried into my chest. Her dad stomped into my room.

"Let's go Bella. We have some packing we need to do."

"NO DAD!"

"Bella now is not the time to argue with me."

She sat up, "Please don't make me leave him."

"I'll give you a minute to say good bye."

He left the room. Bella collapsed into me, sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair over and over.

"I love you. We'll figure this out. I promise."

"I… can't… leave… you."

"Sshhh now Love. Be strong for me. I love you so much."

"No… Edward."

I pushed her back and cupped her face in my hands. I pressed my lips to hers fiercely as the tears poured down her cheeks. She slid from the bed and slowly slumped out of the room. Before I realized it I was sobbing myself. The hole in my chest grew larger and nothing was going to make it go away.

"Edward? Dad says you have been released."

I sat up and nodded. Alice helped me from the bed. She got me dressed and sat me in the wheelchair. She pushed me from the room and our dad was outside waiting for us. It had been ten hours since Bella left. Now that it was morning, I'm sure she was busy packing and ready to go live with her mom.

The hole in my heart only grew larger as she spent more time from me. I had not been away from her in one year and now she was moving across the country. Alice helped me into my dad's car. I rested my head against her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around me. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

*****BPOV*****

Moving? Here I was at two in the morning trying to pack. My dad had went to bed hours ago. He told me to get some sleep. Yea right – me sleep? Without Edward? Who was I kidding? As soon as my eyes would close I would see his face and scream out. Edward was the only one who could keep the James nightmares at bay. So here I was packing away my things. I couldn't believe my dad was getting rid of me. I hadn't really even lived here yet.

It was now six in the morning. I heard my dad stomp down the stairs and coffee soon filled the house. I heard him come back up the steps.

"You awake Bells?"

I opened my door and stared at him, "Do you hate me that much that you have to get rid of me? Am I that repulsive dad?"

His jaw dropped, "You know why you are going to Florida."

I shook my head, "No not really – other than the fact that you want to get rid of me."

He closed his eyes, "I love you Bella. That is why I am sending you to Florida."

I slammed my door in his face and continued packing. A few hours later I crumbled to the floor in a fit of sobs. I clenched my chest and began breathing hard. The room was spinning and I was starting to hyperventilate. My door swung open and my dad raced to my side.

"You need to relax Bella."

I clenched my chest tighter, "It hurts. I can't… breathe."

He gripped my upper shoulders, "Breathe Bells."

I flinched away from his touch, "Don't!"

Things were getting hazy… before finally – blackness over took me.

"_You like that don't you Isabella. God I love fucking you."_

_I cringed underneath him, keeping my mouth shut. I needed to get back to Edward._

"_I'm so glad I found you. You are such a better fuck than him. He is a waste of space. I should get rid of him so it's just you and me – forever."_

"_He's twice the man you are James!"_

_I froze and clamped my hand over my mouth. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head using one of his hands. He growled at me and forced himself into me harder._

"_You are going to wish you never said that. When I am through with you – you won't be able to sleep soundly without seeing ME!"_

_The blows came hard and fast. My stomach, my face – knees in the ribs and legs. All while he continually raped me harder and harder. I was bleeding and bruises were forming._

"_You Are Mine!"_

"_No!"_

"Bells? Wake up!"

"_No!"_

_Hard jerks were coming from my shoulder. I flinched away from the pain and continued thrashing around._

"Oh god what have I done? Bella?"

_I could feel his breath on me and I started screaming. I needed to get back to Edward. He needed me._

"_Edward! No stop!"_

"Stay there honey. I'll be back."

_The thrashing continued and things were falling all around me._

"_Edward!"_

_James continued to hover over me, shaking me by the shoulders. I could feel him inside me and I couldn't take it anymore. I began flailing my arms, hitting him and pushing him away._

"Bella! It's Carlisle!"

_I froze._

"Can you open your eyes for me Bella?"

My eyes fluttered open to see Carlisle and my dad hovering over me. Tears were streaming down my face and my words came out only as whimpers and cries.

"Bella, Bella, sshhh."

Carlisle sat me up and stared into my eyes. He lightly checked my pulse on my wrist and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me from the floor. The next thing I knew I was wrapped in a blanket in a bed.

I slept for who knows how long but when I went to roll over I felt his arms tighten. I curled into his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

I pressed my lips to his chest, "I love you too."

We fell back asleep and were awoken sometime later by Alice bouncing on our bed.

"Come on you two. It's time for supper. Everyone is downstairs."

I smiled at her and then turned to look at Edward. He looked at me and sighed. I traced my fingers along his cheekbones and under his eyes. He looked like hell.

"You okay?"

He nodded, "I am now."

I rested my head on his chest, "I know I was heartbroken too. I didn't sleep at all last night. I think that is why I had that break down."

Edward lifted a hand and stroked my cheek, "I felt like there was this hole in my chest."

I pressed my lips to his, "I'm not going anywhere."

Alice giggled, "I love you two. Now come on. Esme made spaghetti."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – EPOV**

She made spaghetti? Bella pulled me out of my room ignoring my sullen attitude. When we got downstairs the most amazing smell his my nose but I ignored it as I plopped down in a chair. Bella sat next to me and pulled my hand into hers. She rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

"Esme this looks delicious. Thank you so much for making supper."

Esme smiled back at Bella, "Well it's Edward's favorite…"

Bella looked at me and smiled, "I know."

I kept my eyes down. Bella let go of my hand and grabbed the bowl from Alice. She started serving herself, and then me some of the spaghetti. The next thing I knew I had spaghetti in my hair and on my shirt.

"Oh my gosh. Edward I am so sorry. Let's go get you a clean shirt. I'm sorry everyone."

She pulled me back upstairs and stripped off my shirt. I just stood there.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

She tugged on my shoulders and forced me to look at her.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this? You were fine before we went downstairs for supper and now you are completely withdrawn. You haven't spoken two words to anyone at the dinner table."

"She thinks she can just make spaghetti and I will like her – well she's not my mom."

She cupped my face in her hands, "She's not trying to be. She just spent two years consoling your sister and your father because you weren't here. She wanted to make something special for you to let you know that she cares about you and she wants you to feel comfortable. She is trying and you aren't giving her a chance."

I shrugged.

"Edward, please. You need to give her a chance, she is trying and you didn't even thank her for making your favorite meal."

"Fine. I'll try but I need your help. I feel so awkward around her."

"I'm here for you. Let's get back to dinner."

We went back downstairs and took our seats. Esme served me some of the spaghetti.

"Good idea Esme. We all know what happened last time," Bella cracked.

Everyone laughed – even me.

"Thank you Esme. This looks delicious."

She looked stunned but quickly composed herself, "You're welcome Edward."

We all ate and talked.

"Okay you two I have someone coming over tomorrow. She's new at the hospital but I spoke with her about coming out to see you. She doesn't really know your stories at all. I thought that would be best."

"Thanks dad."

Bella reached across the table and grabbed Carlisle's hand, "Really thank you. If it weren't for you I would be in Florida right now."

"Bella your dad realized that he had made a mistake. He wants you to get better so that if you feel comfortable you can go visit your mom. He didn't mean to make you break down."

"I know. I just didn't sleep and being away from Edward made me anxious."

I squeezed her hand, "I know how you feel Love."

We went upstairs and laid down on my bed. Bella curled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. We fell asleep quickly and we both slept the whole night through. The next morning Alice came bouncing into my room. She threw herself on the bed and I chuckled.

"Morning!"

Bella rolled over into my chest and pressed her lips to my skin. I proceeded to kiss her hair and forehead causing Alice to grumble.

"Seriously you two!"

"This is my room – if you don't like it you know where the door is."

She smiled at me, "Come on. You both need breakfast and that lady is coming out in an hour."

I sat up with Bella wrapped in my arms. She stared off blankly at the comforter, "Fine. We will be down in one minute."

Alice jumped off my bed and skipped from my room.

"Bella are you okay?"

She nodded.

I pulled her face up so that I could look into her eyes.

"We need to do this. I don't want to talk about it any more than you do."

She shrugged and slid away from me, off the bed. She padded down the hallway back to her room. I let my head fall into my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair and got out of bed. I went into my bathroom and cleaned up. When I got downstairs Bella was sitting next to Alice with no expression on her face. Alice looked lost next to her. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat across from them.

Alice quickly ate and left. I stayed silent for only a few more minutes before I said anything to Bella. She was putting her plate in the dishwasher and about to walk out when I stopped her.

"What is it that's bothering you?"

"I don't want to relive it all. I see his face enough every day and now I have to play out and talk about everything I… we went through."

I threw my stuff in the sink and walked up to her. I cupped her face in my hands, "I don't want to talk about it either, but we need to. I can't do this without you Love."

She threw her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. I pushed against her and we ended up with her back against the fridge. She molded herself to me and we both moaned. Bella's lips went down my neck and back up. She lingered at my ear.

"Make love to me."

I pulled back, surprised, "Now?"

She nodded and grabbed my hand. We flew up the stairs and into my bedroom. Bella turned around and I about ran into her. I shut and locked my door right as she threw herself at me. In our mad haste to get close to one another our clothes were thrown about. She pressed her lips to mine fiercely as I laid down on top of her.

"I love you."

She moaned as I placed myself at her opening. I slowly slid in and then back out. I let my forehead rest against hers as I did the same motion over and over. It was slow, it was sensual, it was everything.

Bella moaned my name over and over as I slid in and out of her. I kissed her lips over and over as I moaned her name.

"Edward… I love you."

"Perfect, Bella… perfect."

I collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms and legs around me. She pressed her lips to my ear, "Can I ride you?"

I rolled us over and looked up at her. She leaned her face to mine and kissed me chastely. She slowly slid down on my length as I took her nipples into my mouth. She moaned my name again and began to ride me faster. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Bella… I'm so close."

She smiled down at me and began to bounce frantically, slamming down on me over and over. I threw my head back at the same time she did. She arched herself and I began palming her breasts. Our moans grew louder as we climaxed together. The look of sheer happiness on her face was evident as she collapsed onto my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

She sighed, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making love to me."

I pulled her face back and cupped it into my hands, "All you have to do is ask. I love you so much. My heart swells when I see you smile, when I see what I do to you."

She blushed and hid her face into my chest.

"Don't hide the beautiful face of yours. I've gone far too long without it."

She eyed me and smiled before kissing my nose. She slid off me and began searching for her clothes. I got up and wrapped my arms around her from behind. I lifted her up and she squealed.

"What are you two doing in there?" Alice yelled through my door. The handle shook and I could hear her groan.

"Come on Edward, your therapist is downstairs waiting for you."

My eyes widened. I threw on my boxers and pushed Bella into my bathroom. I went to my door and opened it, "What?"

Alice started giggling, "Seriously?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jeans. As I was pulling them on Bella peeked out of the bathroom, "Can I have my underwear?"

Alice marched in and grabbed the rest of Bella's clothes before pulling her out of my room – even though she was still half naked.

*****BPOV*****

Alice tugged on my arm and pulled me into my own bedroom. She tossed the rest of my clothes at me, smiling.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Alice come on. I have to get downstairs."

"Not looking like that you won't. Everyone will know what you two were up to."

I blushed crimson, "I love him."

"I know you do. Just be grateful that it was me that came to get you and not Esme."

My eyes widened and I threw my arms around her, "Thank you Alice."

Once I had my clothes on she rolled her eyes and had me follow her to her bathroom. She sat me down and quickly did my hair and makeup. Then we went downstairs. I found Edward waiting in the archway that led to the living room. His eyes widened.

"You look beautiful Love."

I blushed and kissed him quickly. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the living room together. A beautiful looking supermodel stood to greet us. She glanced at our embrace but then looked up quickly at us.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie, but please call me Rose."

I reached out and shook her hand and Edward did the same. We all sat down, Rose in the chair and Edward and I in the love seat across from her.

"So your father only told me that you recently were returned home from an abduction?"

We both nodded and she looked confused.

"How much did Carlisle tell you Rose?"

"Well he said that it was an abduction case, that it was complicated, and it lasted two years."

I looked at Edward and he froze. I rested my hand on his thigh and rubbed small circles there. He took a breath and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll tell her."

I turned back to Rose. She watched everything very closely.

"You see Rose, Edward was abducted two years ago. Then thirteen months later, that same man abducted me. It was a year before we escaped."

"That explains it all then."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you are so comfortable with one another. Usually abducted victims hate physical contact."

I only stared at her.

"Maybe it would help if I explained my story. I was twelve when I was abducted. I was raped, beaten, burned, chained to the wall, and tortured. It lasted six months before the cops killed the man that had kidnapped me – some kind of shoot out. The next six years I was a shell of what I use to be. I was in therapy but I kept seeing his face. I barely slept and was on six different medications for anxiety and such. Then I met my husband. In all my life I have never met a man who loved and cared for a woman so much. He brought me out of my shell and made me the person that I am today. He is the reason why I was able to move past what happened to me all those years ago."

Edward and I sat there – stunned.

She smiled at us, "Now I need to be forward with you. This is only going to work if you are willing to open up about what happened. You both have some serious emotional work ahead of you and if you would like, I want to be with you every step of the way."

I immediately nodded. I felt comfortable with Rose. She knew what it was like and she seemed so down to earth. I glanced at Edward and he was nodding with me. Relief washed through me.

"So why don't we start from the beginning."

Edward froze again and he shook his head, "I can't."

I grabbed his face and made him look at me, "Yes you can. You already told me everything."

"Bella you know what happened to Edward those first thirteen months?"

I nodded, "He told me so that I could tell everyone what happened to him."

She nodded, "I see. Edward, how were you able to tell Bella everything that had happened to you?"

Edward shrugged, "I trusted her. I knew she wouldn't judge me. I wanted someone to know in case I didn't… live."

I froze beside Edward and he felt it because he tensed as his words left his mouth. He let his head fall into his hands and he took a deep breath.

"I don't think I can do it. I don't want to remember everything he did to me. He was vile and disgusting and I am glad he's dead."

"Anger is a powerful emotion Edward."

He glared at Rose, "He took away my life. For two agonizing years I was stuck in that hell hole while he violated me and made me do the most revolting things anyone could ever think of."

"Like what Edward?"

"Like anal sex, or making me suck his dick – fucking kissing me!"

"What else did he do?"

"He starved me. I wouldn't eat for days or weeks at a time. He would beat me and chain me to floor. He'd hang me by my wrists from the ceiling, all the while forcing me to do sickening sexual things."

I cringed at his tone and shrunk back into the couch. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and rested my head. I took a couple deep breaths as he continued.

"The first few months were bearable but as time went on he got worse. He broke so many bones and he would simply laugh as I cried and told him to stop – to let me go. I was his bitch and I was helpless."

"When did that view change?"

"The day Bella saved my life. I was possibly only hours away from death. She pleaded with James – told him to not touch me."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Like someone cared. I trusted her immediately. She promised that he wouldn't hurt me anymore and that I would get to sleep in my own bed again. She is everything to me and so much more."

He turned to look at me and you could see the pain in his eyes. He reached for me and rested his hands on my thighs. I uncoiled myself and wrapped my arms around him. He sighed and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You saved me too you know."

"What do you mean by that Bella?"

I looked at Rose then back at Edward.

"Every time James did something I imagined it was Edward. And then he was always there to comfort me. I spent almost every night in Edward's arms – we were there for each other. Taking care of him gave me a purpose and it made me fall in love with him."

"You two share something that most couples don't. I think that is it for today. You two should get some lunch and just enjoy each other's company for awhile."

She stood and we walked her out. We made some lunch and went upstairs to my room and relaxed on my bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – EPOV**

Wow. That was hard. I felt like I needed a shower. Reliving some of that shit just really put me in a sour mood. Here I am in the arms of the woman I love and all I can think about it what that disgusting pervert did to me.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

She rolled off me and faced me on her side, propping her head up with her hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be thinking about it but it seems it is all I can think about."

She kissed my cheek, "I know. Let's talk about something else to get our mind off it."

"Like what?"

"School."

"School?"

"Yea, it starts in three weeks right?"

I rolled on my side to face her in the same position, "You want to go to school?"

She nodded, "I think it would be good for us."

"It might be for you – no one knows you. I grew up here."

"Well then we can home school."

I shook my head, "No I mean it's just that I never really fit in before and now I definitely won't."

"But you will have me and Alice and Jasper."

I shrugged, "I guess. I just don't know if I can take all the whispers and stares."

"We could try and get the same class schedule."

"I'm sure our dads could work that out for us."

"Do you think it would help to have Jasper and Alice with us as well?"

"I think so. You really want to do this?"

"We need other things to keep our minds focused so that we don't blow up with Rose in our sessions."

"I agree. It is so intense."

"No one knows what we went through except us."

I lightly kissed her lips, "I wouldn't be here without you Bella."

She kissed me back and rolled back on top of me, "Come on, let's go hang out with your sister and Jasper."

She pulled me up and out of my room. We walked down the hallway to Alice's room and Bella knocked.

"Come in."

Bella pulled me in through the door and we sat on the couch across from Jasper and Alice. They were on her bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"How'd it go?"

The question was directed at me but Bella answered. She squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"It was fine. It is going to be hard but it has already helped."

Alice only nodded.

"Hey do you think dad would be able to get Bella's, myself, yours, and Jasper's schedules all the same for the upcoming school year?"

Her mouth dropped, "You both want to go back to school?"

We only nodded.

"He should be able to, I mean all things considering."

"I think it would help us. I mean Edward and I were just talking about it. We need other things to concentrate on outside of therapy otherwise that is all we will think about."

"I think it's a good idea," Jasper stated, "you know get back into a normal routine."

"Exactly!" Bella beamed. She took my breath away sometimes.

"I think we could talk to him about it over supper tonight. I think Esme is making fried chicken."

I scoffed and Bella slapped my arm.

"Seriously knock that off!"

Alice stifled a giggle.

"What?"

"You know damn well what! She is trying Edward."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Bella just moved to the bed and sat next to Alice. I felt my heart drop.

"I love fried chicken. I haven't had it in ages!"

"Good. Mom makes the best fried chicken. It is so crispy and juicy all at the same time."

I glared at her while she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Bella asked.

She took a second and thought about what Alice had just said. Alice leaned into Jasper and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. Bella turned to glare back at me.

"You aren't seriously mad that Alice just called Esme mom are you Edward?"

I looked away from her eyes and down at my feet. I could hear Alice quiet sobs.

"You weren't here man. When you were gone all we had was each other. Alice has been calling her mom for over a year now. She has just been careful while you were around because she knew it would upset you."

I glanced at Jasper. He was kissing Alice's forehead, complete grief in his eyes.

"She's not my mom," I mumbled.

"I'm so sorry."

I looked up at my sister. Tears were streaming down her face. Bella continued to glare at me.

"What do you have against Esme in the first place?"

I shrugged, "Nothing."

"Have you ever given her a chance? Your mom died ten years ago Edward and your dad and Esme have been married for seven – two of which you weren't here for."

I stood up, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Why do you do this? You always do this!"

I glanced at Bella. She had such sadness in her eyes. I felt my heart crumble as I looked at her. I walked out of the room and back to mine. I flopped down on the bed and started to cry into my comforter.

I was alone for a while. As soon as I heard the footsteps coming towards my room I knew it was Alice.

"Can I talk to you?"

I sat up and wiped my face. I nodded at her. She came in and sat on my bed directly next to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about me calling Esme, mom."

"I understand Alice. I'm more upset at myself for how I've been acting. I never have given her a chance."

"You were ten when mom died… I was six."

"How was it for you when I was gone?"

"I didn't go to school for the first two months of my freshman year. I couldn't face everyone. Then I just went. I threw myself into school and then I got lucky because I had Jasper."

"Did you think I was coming back?"

"I never gave up hope."

"What happened when Bella got abducted?"

"Everyone panicked. They thought no one was safe. There was a town curfew and everyone was leery about strangers visiting. It was scary to be honest, but it was summer."

"What did you think?"

She shrugged, "At first I didn't really think anything of it. I visited the place where your things were found nearly twice a week. I would go there to think and just be by myself, then Esme started coming with me. She would sit there and let me tell her stories about you, mom, our life before her. It helped."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you Alice, to help you."

"How did you deal with it? I mean you were abducted for two years…"

"I don't know. I knew I had to get home to you. You needed me as a big brother. I almost died though. Bella saved my life – literally."

"How did you know you were in love with her?"

"Alice she took care of me when not many people would. She would lay with me on the cold and dirty concrete floor when James would beat me and leave me for dead. She made him trust her and took care of me. She used herself so that I would live."

"You didn't answer my question."

I nodded, "It was six months into it. James took her for the night and I have never been so scared in all my life. I didn't know if she was coming back. I couldn't understand why I needed her so much. It hit me like a ton of bricks. When she came to me the next morning I took care of her and I knew that I never wanted to take care of anyone else for the rest of my life."

"In all places for you to find love…"

"I know. But here we are. She promised me she would get us out and she kept that promise. I love her so much that seeing her hurt crumbles my soul. It is gut wrenching."

"What was it like to get stabbed?"

I flinched.

"I'm sorry. I mean I just can't believe it – you were stabbed."

"I don't really remember it actually. I was already so beaten. My mind was disoriented and the only thing I remember is her voice. She was screaming at me to hold on."

"When I heard that they had found you I cried. I came in here, put on one of your shirts and cried for hours. Jasper found me here and took me to the hospital. Mom held me for hours. Dad was at his wits end. They wouldn't let him work on you."

"I barely made it home to you."

She wiped away a tear, "When Bella came out and threw her arms around me I knew you were going to be okay."

I sat there frozen.

"She said that you told her all about me. She told me about the promise she made you – that she had to get you home to your family."

"She is my angel."

Alice rested her head on my shoulder, "She is all of ours' angel. She never left your side. As soon as you were allowed visitors she was with you. All of us could tell how much she loved you by the way she looked at you."

I sighed.

"So this morning?"

I blushed, "Yea?"

"How long has that been going on?"

"A few months before we escaped… he found us too. We knew after that we had to get out of there – that we had to kill him."

"And you both are able to do that without like freaking out?"

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"Well I mean you two have been through so much and to be that intimate with each other after everything…"

"That isn't a problem for us. Making love is so special Alice. It lets us show how much we care for one another."

"I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you found love and that you are trying to get your life back."

I nodded, "Me too. So tell me, you and Jasper ever?"

She blushed and nodded, "On your year mark."

"Ever since?"

She blushed again, "It's frequent… not so much since you came home but I know what you mean when you say it is special."

*****BPOV*****

I sat there as we all stared at one another. Alice was still in tears and Edward had just left – tearing my heart out with him. I hated being this anxious when he was away from me.

"I'm sorry Alice."

"Don't be Bella. He is just having a hard time – he never really got over our mom's death. He coped with it in his own way and that wasn't necessarily the best way."

"I wish I could have met her."

"She was amazing. I only had six years with her but those were the best six years of my life. I was her little princess."

Jasper squeezed Alice tighter.

"You and Edward are really close then?"

"We were because all we had was each other. He may be four years older but I always looked up to him. He was my rock after mom died. He was the one helping me pick out my dresses and doing my hair until Esme came along."

"How did you deal with losing him for two years? I mean I can't imagine what you went through."

"I can't imagine what you went through Bella. What you had to do I order to save not only Edward's life, but your own as well."

I nodded, "I don't really want to think about it."

"I should go talk to him."

She got up and left the room, kissing Jasper quickly before leaving. I laid down on my side and closed my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yea?"

"How'd you do it, be with him like that?"

I took a breath but kept my eyes closed as I answered Jasper, "I had to. It kept us alive."

"I know that, but I mean you had to do things with him and then save Edward… I don't think I could ever be that strong."

"If you would have seen him when I was first abducted. I can't get that image out of my head no matter how hard I try. He was so thin and weak. I even think he was delusional at first but my dad had just told me the story about it only a month prior. I knew I had to get him home to you guys."

"I don't think Carlisle, Esme, or Alice can ever thank you enough for saving his life."

"I don't need any thanks. I love him."

"Is it difficult being intimate with him… you know after everything?"

I shook my head. "That is different. It is special and means so much more to us. It is on another level of love and commitment. I know he won't hurt me and that he loves me."

"That we all can see."

I smiled and sighed. I felt Jasper get off the bed but I knew he didn't leave the room because I could sense him still in the room. I started to doze in and out of sleep. I was awoken when Alice came back in the room.

"She asleep?"

"Think so."

"I don't know how they are going to do it. School is a lot to take on."

"We'll help them."

"I know but you do realize how mean everyone will be?"

"Yea, they can be pretty ruthless. I remember what you went through."

"People just have no idea what they went through – what they deal with on an everyday basis just to get up and function."

"No one does really – only them."

"I don't know if I ever want to know everything my brother went through."

"It might help though. I wish we knew what kind of things to avoid… I feel like I need to walk on eggshells around them."

"I'm just so glad they are in love. They deserve that so much – especially Edward."

"She really is a god-sent."

"I know. I love her like she's my own sister. She saved my brother's life – I don't think I will ever be able to thank her enough."

I made a few noises to act like I was waking up. I felt bad eavesdropping on their conversation but it made me feel good that they liked me. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes.

"Have a good nap?"

I sat up and smiled at Alice, "Yea, I think I did."

I started to slide off the bed but she got off of Jasper's lap and stood in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

"Thank you Bella."

I hugged her back, "I love him."

She pulled back and smiled up at me, "I know."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – EPOV**

Bella walked in a little while after Alice left. She sat on the bed next to me and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry."

"No I am. Even though you told me I still just don't know how to take you and Esme… she is trying so hard and it's like you don't even give her the time of day.

"I'm trying too. It's just hard."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. She had tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"My dad. I haven't spoken to him since… well before I came here. Why doesn't he want me around?"

I tightened her into an embrace and cradled her head to my chest.

"Don't say that. He's just confused Love. He doesn't know how to handle this."

"Well neither do I. I need him."

"Let's go talk to Esme. She is home again today."

"I thought you said she was a nurse?"

"She is but she took some time off for all of us… until we start school anyway."

Bella stood and I led her down into the living room where Esme was reading a book. She glanced up at us and smiled, "Hey you two. What can I do for you?"

Bella sat down right beside Esme and threw her arms around her, sobbing.

"Why doesn't my dad want me?"

Esme looked shocked at first but she quickly composed herself as she looked up at me. She sighed and stroked Bella's hair. I took a seat in the chair at the end of the couch. Esme let Bella cry for a moment or two before she spoke.

"He's worried that he will only hurt you again."

Bella pulled back and looked directly at Esme, "What?"

Esme wiped some of her tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"Bella when he called Carlisle he was hysterical. He thought he had done real emotional damage to you and all he wants is for you to get better."

"I need to see him Esme. I need to talk to him. I can't do this without him too."

Esme stroked Bella's cheek, "I'll call him and invite him over for supper tonight. Does that sound all right?"

Bella nodded and threw her arms around Esme again, "Thank you so much. For everything."

Esme returned the embrace, "No dear, thank you. We owe you so much. I don't think we would ever be able to repay you for bringing Edward back to us."

She glanced up at me as she spoke and our eyes locked. Grief washed through me as I stared into Esme's eyes. She looked devastated and tired. Bella stood and walked over to me.

"I think I am going to go hang out with Jasper and Alice some more. You coming?"

I shook my head and smiled at her. I watched her skip out of the room. I sat there for a moment looking at my feet. I eventually caved and let my head fall into my hands.

"I am so sorry Esme for how I've acted."

She rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

I nodded, "Yes I do. I haven't been fair to you from the beginning. I never even gave you a chance after my mom died. I was so angry at for her leaving me." I looked up at her. "You were here for my dad and sister. You were their rock at their most difficult times. You are the reason I had a family to come home too."

She quickly wiped her tears, "I never wanted to replace your mother Edward. I just wanted to be there for you and everyone else."

"And that is exactly what you have done. Can we just start over?"

"I would love that."

We hugged and, surprisingly, it wasn't awkward.

"We really missed you around here."

"You have no idea Esme."

"I'm so glad you are back. Your father was just… a mess when you were taken."

"He really loves you. I remember when he first met you – I hadn't seen him like that since before my mom died. You brought him back to life again."

She wiped away a few more tears, "Thank you for telling me that."

"It's the truth Esme. Even though I lost my mom, I can't think of anyone else that I would rather have as my step-mom."

She kissed my cheek and stood up, "I should call Charlie before it gets too late."

I stood with her and went back upstairs. Alice, Jasper, and Bella were all listening to music when I came in.

Bella looked up at me from her magazine and smiled, "Hey."

I sat down next to her, "Hey."

"You talk to her?"

I nodded, "Things are good now."

She smiled and went back to her magazine, "Hey look here!"

She shoved the article in my face, "Trapped in Paradise?"

"Yea it's about this eight year old who was taken from her parents. The people who kidnapped her lived on the beach and treated her like she was their daughter."

I nodded, "Oh."

"I wonder if we should do this?"

"Do what?"

"Sell our story."

I shook my head, "I don't think I could do that. I mean I don't want people to know what I went through."

"It might help though. Open us up."

"I'm already a hot topic now on the news as it is."

"Exactly, let's give those news reporters the real story."

I shook my head again, "I can't Bella. I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "It was just a thought."

We hung out for a while before my dad came home. He stopped in and smiled, "What have you four been up to this afternoon?"

Alice laughed, "Nothing dad. We just hung out and talked."

"Well that's good. Edward, Bella, you two doing all right?"

Bella smiled up at him, "Sure thing. Hey do you think Edward and I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course. Why don't we go into my study?"

Bella and I followed him downstairs where we took a seat on his couch in the study. He sat at his desk and smiled at us, "So what's this about?"

"Well dad, Bella and I thought it would be a good thing if we went back to school. We would be in the same grade as Alice and Jasper and we thought that if we all had the exact same schedule that it would help us to get back into a normal routine."

He nodded his head, "How do you feel about going back to school Bella?"

She shrugged, "Well I don't really know anyone here. No one got the chance to know me before all this happened so I would still be just the new girl."

"Edward?"

"I'm nervous. I don't want to be stared at all day long."

"What about when they find out you two are together? How will you react to the rumors?"

Bella looked at me and sighed, "It'll be hard but that is why we thought if we always had Alice and Jasper that it would make it easier."

"We want this dad. We have thought about it and we think it would just be good to thing for us right now."

He nodded and smiled, "I think so too. Although I do want you to talk about this with Rose tomorrow. She will be able to help you with the transitioning of it all."

We both nodded, "Deal."

"Okay I will make a phone call to the school then."

"Thanks dad."

We left his office and went into the kitchen where Esme was starting supper.

"Can we help at all Esme?"

She smiled at Bella, "Of course."

The next hour we both assisted Esme in the kitchen making supper. It felt really natural and the conversation was easy. My dad came in about halfway through. He wrapped his arms around Esme's waist from behind and pulled her into his chest. She giggled and he kissed her cheek, which then prompted them into a ten minute make-out session. I averted my eyes for most of it.

"So kids. I called the school and they have agreed to what we suggested."

"Really?"

"The principal is going to speak with all the teachers so they are up to date on your situation. He encouraged you both to be there."

"When was he planning on having it?"

"He said he would call with the details."

I nodded, "All right. We'll think about it."

The doorbell rang and Bella froze next to me. I placed an arm around her waist and pulled her into my chest. I kissed her forehead and buried my face in her hair. Esme got the door.

"Oh Charlie. Thank you so much for coming. We're in the kitchen."

Charlie came into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. Alice and Jasper came bounding down the stairs at that time as well.

"Hey there kiddo."

*****BPOV*****

He was here. My father was at the door… I froze. Edward sensed my worries and held me close. There was nothing better than being in his arms. I immediately relaxed.

He sat down at the counter.

"Hey dad."

"Bella can we talk?"

I nodded.

"Bella why don't you guys use my study?"

"Thank you Carlisle."

Edward gripped my hand. I kissed him gently, "I'll be fine."

I led my dad into the study and sat down on the couch. He followed me and sat at the other end. He sighed.

"Bells, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you at the hospital."

"No dad… it's okay."

"You wouldn't stop screaming and calling for Edward… I didn't know what to do."

"You did the right thing. I just wish you would have been here when I woke up."

"I figured you didn't want to see me."

I slid closer to him and grabbed his hands, "I love you dad."

"You've started counseling then?"

I nodded, "With someone from the hospital. Her name is Rose. Edward and I started today."

"Good."

"It was really hard. We are going to have to relive everything and I'm not sure I want to do that – I see him enough in my sleep."

"He's gone Bells."

"I know, but his face still haunts me. I think Edward feels it because he always pulls me into his chest right as my nightmares start."

"Oh I didn't realize you two slept in the same bed."

"I can't sleep without him dad. He keeps the nightmares away."

He nodded.

"We are going to go back to school too. Carlisle called today and Alice, Jasper, Edward and I are all going to have the same schedules – we are all juniors."

"You ready for that?"

"I can't miss another year. It will help that we are all together."

"You should be a senior…"

"I know dad."

There was a knock at the door, "Love supper is ready."

I nodded, "Thanks."

We stood, "He really cares about you."

"I love him dad."

He wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. We pretty much stayed like that all through supper.

"Esme this fried chicken is absolutely amazing!"

"Why thank you Charlie."

"Charlie. Esme and I were talking. How about you stay here for the night?"

"Oh I couldn't impose."

"No, you wouldn't. We have the room."

"Well tomorrow is my day off."

"Please dad!"

"All right. For you kiddo, anything." He kissed my forehead and I sighed.

We all went into the living room and I fell asleep against him.

"_You're mine now aren't you Isabella?"_

_I froze under him._

"_That's it baby, god you feel so good."_

_I cringed and shook, praying for it to end._

"_That's it Bella baby, god take it all!"_

"_No! Stop, please stop."_

"Bella!"

"_Mmmm, you are so much better than Edward. I need to get rid of him so it can be just me and you now beautiful."_

"_No, not him. You can't! Not him!"_

"Bella, you need to open your eyes!"

_I shook and rolled away from him but my wrists were being held down again. I lifted my hips to get him off me but he continued to pound into me._

"_God yes baby. Almost there."_

"_Stop, not him… stop… please."_

"Bella!"

"_ISABELLA… YES!"_

"_NO! STOP!"_

"Bella!"

My eyes snapped open and I stared back into Edward's. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and Carlisle was at my side.

"Bella?"

I threw myself into Edward's arms and sobbed.

"He was trying to get rid of you. I pleaded with him nearly every time. He only made it worse for me when I said not to."

He pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead, "I love you so much. He's never going to hurt us again."

I was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably as Edward held me. We stayed like that for quite some time until I settled down and my breathing returned to normal. I turned to look at Carlisle.

"Are you all right?"

I wiped my face and nodded, "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it at all?"

I cringed, "I can't. He was r…" I took a deep breath. "He was ra…" I shook my head. "He was hurting me…"

Edward stroked my face. I rested against him.

"He wasn't drunk this time though. It was so much easier when he was drunk."

"How often did he do this to you?"

"Not so much at first. He would kiss and grope me. At six months it started to get more… physical. The first time I was so frozen and numb that I couldn't do anything after he left for work. I eventually crawled back to Edward and he took care of me. But it depended. Sometimes it was once a week, sometimes it was every night." I closed my eyes, "Edward was always there though. He helped me in so many ways. He would just hold me. I knew we were going to get out… I mean we had too."

Edward kissed my forehead, "I love you."

"He would always say something like I need to get rid of him, or you are so much tighter than him, or you feel so much better against my skin beautiful…"

Edward tightened his embrace around me, "No!"

I cringed and a few tears escaped my eyes, "I'm so sorry. He wanted to get rid of you and I just had to say no. He would always make it worse then…"

"Sshhh. I'm here now. He will never hurt you again. I love you."

"I think you two should get to bed. It's been a long day and I think it might be a long night too."

Edward nodded at his father and scooped me into his arms. He carried me upstairs and helped me change for bed, his lips never leaving my skin.

"I love you so much."

"I need you Edward."

He shook his head, "No Love. Not tonight."

"Please Edward. Please. I need you."

He slid off my top and pressed his lips against my skin. He kissed down my body as he pulled off my short and underwear, kicking off his own shorts and boxers as well. I grabbed his shirt and yanked it off him.

My lips kissed down his chest as he moaned, "Bella."

I took him into my mouth, sliding up and down on his cock with my mouth. I swirled it around and sucked on the end. Edward threw his head back and gripped my hair. He began to slowly fuck my mouth.

"God, Love… you are so good with your mouth."

I kissed back up his body until I reached his lips. I pressed my body to his as he fell backwards onto the bed. I rolled my hips into his, feeling his erection dig into my hips. He groaned in satisfaction.

I lifted my hips and carefully slid down on his length. His hands gripped my hips and lifted me off him only as I slammed back down on him. We both moaned loudly as we pounded against each other. Edward pulled me into his chest and rolled us over. He grabbed my ankles and placed them by his head as he leaned forward.

He began to frantically slam into me over and over, going deeper and harder than ever. It only cause me to moan his name over and over.

"I won't last much longer Love."

"Harder!"

I lifted my hips to meet him and we both lost ourselves in orgasms. Edward collapsed beside me on the bed and I snuggled into his chest. We quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – BPOV**

"NO! STOP!"

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. I looked at Edward who was thrashing around in the bed.

"Don't… please don't!"

I shook his shoulder, "Wake up!"

THUD. My hands flew to my eye as I rolled off the bed.

"Fuck! Ouch!"

I scrambled around on the floor, holding my right eye.

"Bella?"

I crawled to the door and locked it. Alice couldn't see me lying naked on the bedroom floor with Edward tangled in the sheets. I pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and went to Edward's side. He was still screaming and rolling around.

"Edward you need to wake up!"

I found his shorts and slipped them on his legs – not an easy task when his legs are flailing about.

"Don't!"

I climbed on him and held his arms down, "Edward! Wake up!"

He immediately bucked his hips and sent me flying off the bed to the floor. There was a crack when my left hand braced my fall.

"Ouch!"

"Bella! Open the door!"

I got up, ignoring the searing pain in my ankle and got to the door. I grabbed the handle with my left hand, "Shit! Owe!"

"Bella?"

"Alice let go of the handle!"

The door flew open and I fell back on my butt. Alice was at my side.

"You need to get Carlisle. It's Edward!"

She looked at me and ran out of the room. Jasper was at my side immediately, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You need to wake him up."

Jasper bolted to Edward's side and shook at him, dodging the flying arms and legs thrown in his direction. Carlisle came in with a frantic Alice and Esme. He knelt down beside me, "Are you all right Bella?"

"Edward! He needs you."

He nodded once and went to his side. Esme wrapped her arms around me.

"Jasper, hold down that side of his body. Alice I need you to hold down the other side. Keep him still."

I watched as Carlisle took a needle and injected Edward's arm. He immediately calmed and then went limp. I cried out but Esme held me down. Carlisle came over to me next.

"Bella I'm afraid I need to look at your eye."

I nodded and tried to stand, only to crumple back to the floor in pain. My wrist slammed against the floor again, causing me to cry out. Carlisle gently lifted my arm and prodded his fingers along my wrist bone.

"Ouch!"

"I'm afraid that's broken."

He prodded along my cheekbone and I winced.

"Bella I think we need to get you to the hospital."

I shook my head, "No, please. I can't leave him."

He sighed, "I don't have what we need in order to cast your wrist."

Tears streamed down my face.

"He'll be fine. I've given him a sedative."

I started to breath heavily, "No. Please no."

He shook his head from side to side as Esme wrapped her arms tighter around me. Carlisle quickly stuck a needle in my arm and everything went black.

*****EPOV*****

Everything was so real.

_James hovered above me. He captured my lips in his and forced himself on me. I pushed and scratched at his skin before he punched me. I kept fighting – I had to keep fighting. He shoved himself into my mouth as he stroked me. He quickly punched me again as I fought against his attempts to rip off the remainder of my clothes._

_I was knocked unconscious for a bit of time and when I came to, my face was pressed against the concrete. My body tightened as he entered me over and over from behind. There was nothing I could do as the pain ripped through my body. I held back my tears until he grunted in his finish. _

_He grabbed my hair and shoved my face back to the concrete floor, "You're a good fuck."_

_He kicked me in the ribs before leaving and everything went black as I passed out._

"Edward, you need to wake up."

My eyes squinted up at my father, worry spread throughout his face.

"Dad?"

His hands stroked my cheeks, "How are you feeling this morning?"

I shook my head and sat up. I glanced around the room and noticed immediately that Bella was not with me.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's downstairs with her dad. Do you remember anything from last night?"

I shrank back down into the blankets, "I had a nightmare."

He nodded and sighed, "I know. I was here."

My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"We couldn't wake you up. Bella tried before Alice came to get me. I had to sedate you."

I quickly wiped away my few fallen tears, "I've never had one so graphic before."

"I thought so."

I heard footsteps in the hall and my eyes watched as my door slowly swung open. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at her. Her right eye was swollen and well on its way to being completely black, her right ankle was all wrapped up in a bandage and she had a green cast on her left wrist. She carefully walked over to the bed and she climbed in next to me. She curled herself into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

I felt her tears drip onto my bare chest and I buried my face into her hair, "I'm so sorry Love."

She shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. I should have never tried to wake you up by myself."

I pulled her face back and carefully cupped it in my hands, "I love you so much. I can't believe I did this to you. I'm a monster."

Tears poured from my eyes as I looked into hers.

"Are you okay now?"

I shook my head, "How can I be okay after giving you a black eye, breaking your wrist, and injuring your ankle?"

She quickly kissed me, "I should have never tried to restrain you. The wrist is my own fault."

I still couldn't believe the amount of guilt that washed through me. I felt horrible and there was nothing anyone could say that would make me feel better.

"I will go get you both something to eat."

I glanced over at my dad as he stood and left the room. Bella rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"Edward please don't do this to yourself. We have both been through so much and I can't bear to see you torture yourself because of this accident."

I tried to talk back but she quickly lifted a finger to my lips, "No listen. I am fine. You are fine now too. We just need to get past this. We can talk about it again when Rose gets here."

I nodded and kissed her. This discussion was far from over.

My dad came back in with a tray of food for us and we ate in silence. He sat there and watched the tension rise between Bella and I. Afterwards Bella left to go take a bath – she needed Alice's help with that due to my actions the previous night. My dad disappeared with the empty food tray but came back moments later.

"I think we need to talk."

I rolled my eyes and grunted, "About what?"

"Were you just in here a moment ago with Bella?"

I shrugged, "We had a disagreement, that's all. There is no need for you to get all up on my case about it."

"Edward don't try to fight with me. I am only trying to help."

I sighed and nodded, "She said that I shouldn't worry about what happened to her – that it was not my fault."

"I can see how that might frustrate you."

"Frustrate me? Dad I want her to be angry with me! I deserve to be yelled at."

"No you don't. You just think you do."

"I don't like how quickly she forgave me. I haven't even forgiven myself yet..."

He sat down next to me, "Edward you know Bella better than any of us. You know how she thinks, how she acts. I thought you of all people would know why she forgave so quickly."

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Yes you do. Think about it would you?"

He got up and left and I decided to take a shower. Maybe the hot water and steam would help clear my mind. As I stepped into the glass enclosure, I immediately relaxed. I let my thoughts wander. Why would Bella forgive me so easily for me basically beating her up? We loved one another – yes. I thought back to the face she made when she looked into my eyes. Other than that disgusting black eye, she was beautiful.

I began washing my hair and body. When I stepped out of the shower I grabbed my towel. As I was drying off it hit me. Of course she could forgive me. How could I have been so stupid?

I got dressed and bolted down the stairs. Rose was already in the living room as I took a seat on the couch across from her. I smiled at her and I immediately heard footsteps coming down the steps, plus I heard Alice's voice.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Alice I'm fine. It only hurts a little bit and believe me I have had worse."

"Well I will go and get you some ibuprofen, you go into the living room with Edward and Rose."

"Fine."

Bella made her way into the living room and took a seat next to me. She leaned into me and propped her ankle up on the coffee table. Alice came in moments later with a bottle of water and handed Bella some pills. Bella rolled her eyes as Alice grabbed a pillow and elevated her ankle even more.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem. See you guys later."

She flitted from the room and Bella finally glanced up at me, "Hey."

I kissed her forehead, "Hey."

Rose cleared her throat, "Care to explain all this Bella?"

Bella sighed and I wrapped an arm around her.

"Edward had a nightmare last night and I was stupid enough to try and wake him up by myself."

Rose's eyes widened.

"I've forgiven him though. I mean it was really his fault. He wasn't in his right mind and I know he didn't mean it."

I stroked her cheek and had her look at me.

"Bella I'm sorry about earlier. I realize now that it wasn't my fault. Like you said I wasn't in my right mind. I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know that."

"I still feel guilty about it. I mean what if it happens again and what if I am even more aggressive?"

She kissed my lips, "I know now that if I can't wake you up with a gentle shake to just go and get Carlisle immediately."

I nodded, somewhat relieved.

"Well you two are certainly getting better about talking about your feelings. Tell me what else happened yesterday? I feel like there is something else you're not telling me."

"Bella and I decided that we wanted to go back to school. My dad called the principal and he agreed to give Alice, Jasper, Bella and I all the same schedules. He also wants to have a meeting with the staff where we can sit down and inform them about any special circumstances that we feel necessary to tell them about."

Rose nodded her head, "That's good. I would like to apart of that meeting if possible."

"My dad said the principal would call him back to let us know."

"Good now that is all settled, I need to be very frank with the two of you. Going back to school is rough business. The students will not understand your relationship or your behaviors. They will be mean and ruthless and treat you as outsiders. Are you prepared for that?"

Bella nodded, "That is why we wanted the same schedules, so it would be easier on us."

"Well you definitely have the support I didn't have. Not even the staff helped me – they all made it worse."

"Well hopefully we can avoid that. I mean Bella and I are both straight A students."

"Edward you have been out of school for two years, are you prepared for junior level classes?"

I shrugged, "I'll find out I guess."

Later that afternoon, right before Rose left, me dad came in with the phone and handed it to me.

"It's Principal Greene."

I nodded and took the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hello there Edward. I would like to have a staff meeting in two weeks, the Friday before school starts. Would that work for you and Bella to come in and talk with everyone then?"_

I glanced at Bella and then to Rose, "Friday before school starts?"

Rose checked her calendar and nodded as Bella just shrugged. Then Rose nodded, okaying it.

"That should work out just fine Principal Greene. If it's all right with you, our therapist would also like to come with us. She has experience in this area and would like to talk to the staff as well."

"_I don't see a problem with that. I look forward to seeing you on Friday at 10 in the morning then."_

"We will see you then Principal Greene. Good-bye."

I hung up and handed the phone back to dad. Bella looked at me and smiled, "I will only have a cast on then."

I kissed her forehead and Rose stood to leave, "I will see you both tomorrow."

"Bye Rose," we said together.

The next two weeks flew by. Alice had planned for everyone to go shopping after our meeting at the school and Bella was not looking forward to it.

"You'll be fine Love. I'll keep you close to me the whole time."

"I don't like shopping. Can't Alice just get everything for me if I give her my sizes?"

"Nice try Bella. But I need to see what looks good on you. I know what Edward likes and I know his sizes but I have never shopped for you before. This will be the last time if you cooperate with me."

Bella glared at Alice, finally sighing as she nodded in agreement, "Fine."

Alice giggled and clapped her hands like a two year old. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She calmed immediately. I was really beginning to like having Jasper around.

We all drove to the school, meeting Rose there. Bella's dad had to work today but Carlisle promised to call him with all the details as soon as we were done. Principal Greene met us at the front door and promptly shook my dad's hand.

"Good to see you again Carlisle."

We followed him into the office and then into a large room where every single staff member sat, staring at us. Bella and I went in last, right behind Rose. I felt Bella tense up and freeze beside me. I pressed my lips to her ear, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and I turned on my heel and pulled her from the room. Rose quickly followed us. She whispered something to my dad but I was too focused on Bella to hear it. I sat in a chair and pulled her into my lap. She turned herself towards my chest, straddling me in the chair. Her head was resting on my right shoulder, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

"Take deep breaths Love. You can do this."

She shook her head, "So many people… They all know… It's so tense in there."

Rose sat next to me and rubbed Bella's back. I pulled her head into my hands and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I'm right here with you. They aren't going to hurt you and I will not let go of your hand the entire time we are in there."

She nodded, "Okay."

We stood and walked back into the room, Bella slightly behind me with Rose's arm wrapped around her shoulders. My dad looked at me and I smiled. Everyone sat down and I took a deep breath.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here today in order for our transition back into high school to go as smoothly as possible. We will answer any questions or concerns that you have and our therapist, Rose, would also like to talk to you."

I squeezed Bella's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Bella and I have been through great deal. We are trying to cope with it the best we can and Rose is helping us with that. I really want to express my gratitude for allowing all four of us to be in the same classes this year – that alone shows us that you care. As you can tell Bella and I are both extremely nervous right now. We don't like large crowds and we don't like to be touched a lot."

Bella squeezed my hand.

"I know you are probably thinking why on earth would we want to go back to school, but in all honesty we are looking for a sense of normalcy again. Our lives have been turned upside down and we are tired of hiding in our home afraid of the future. Rose has taught us how to cope and we continue to work daily on improving our lives." I stopped and looked at Bella.

"You have to understand how we feel about this. We know that students will pick on us, call us names and we are prepared for that…" Bella stopped and took a deep breath. "Seeing all of you in here today tells me that you are prepared to help us with that. Like Edward said we are not good in very large crowds and I tend to freeze when someone touches me without letting me know. I mean it is as simple as I am going to place my hand on your shoulder kind of thing, most people don't understand that."

She quickly wiped a tear before continuing.

"Loud noises are going to take some time to get used to as well. Edward and I went a whole year in a dark, damp area – we didn't hear anything outside normal house sounds so alarms, bells, phones… make us jumpy. What I think we are most not prepared for is the staring and whispers. We live in an environment where everyone understands our differences and we know how well high schoolers handle change."

Everyone laughed. One of the teachers broke the silence.

"So in order for us to make you feel most comfortable you would like us to warn you if we are going to touch you, use soft, calming voices and tones, stand up for you if we catch someone being inappropriate about your situation, is there anything else?"

Rose smiled, "I would like to warn you ahead of time that this is not going to be easy. I went through this all, only my teachers were not as supportive. It is going to be hell at first because you are not used to their extreme circumstances. If Edward or Bella seem to have spaced out don't call attention to it. This is how their nightmares and/or flashbacks start. They know their warning signs and Jasper and Alice have also been trained to deal with this when it occurs. It's not a matter of if it occurs, it will happen."

"What do we do as the teacher?"

"You need to let these four handle it. The first priority is to remove Edward or Bella to an area where they feel safe. They all have their cell phones programmed with my number and they are to call me immediately – it needs to be dealt with or it will only happen again. Sometimes their nightmares are so graphic that they get physically dangerous."

I squeezed Bella's fingers.

"The other students will of course question why you are letting four students leave at once without a pass or something and once again, this is something you need to ignore. It will take time but eventually the students won't even notice when it happens. Student's notice the differences and soon they will become accustom to these four leaving abruptly."

The teachers glanced around nervously at one another and Rose noticed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds and this won't happen every single day. This is an occasional thing and right now has only been happening at night. These nightmares take a lot out of Bella and Edward so the might miss days frequently until we can stop what triggers this. We are working with various medications and other methods to help control their emotions."

Principal Greene spoke, "We will allow you four to carry your cell phones with you but they must be kept on silent or turned off and out of sight of the other students – as soon as someone sees one I will be faced with parents complaining."

"We understand that Mr. Greene and we thank you for being so considerate and understanding of my son's and Bella's situation."

"Is there anything else you would like to share today… anyone?"

Bella spoke, "I just want to warn you all about my outbursts. I have a feeling that as soon as someone makes a comment or remark to me that is inappropriate I might blow up. I have a lot of anger that I am trying to work on right now but sometimes I just get too worked up. Jasper is very calming for me and he knows very well how to handle this when it happens."

Some of the staff smiled, "We assure you that we will keep the comments and remarks to a minimum if we can possible help it. We want you all to feel comfortable and safe at school."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – BPOV**

Nervous was beyond what I was feeling. Edward noticed my discomfort right away and pulled me into the hallway. His calming touch, along with Rose, melted away all the tension I was feeling. When we got back into the room I listened as he spoke. When I finally did speak I think everyone was surprised. It was all over rather quickly. Rose stayed a little longer than us, answering questions and letting the staff know exactly what needed to be done in case of any emergencies regarding Edward or me.

We got to the mall and Alice immediately tugged on my arm.

"Let's go Bella! I know the perfect store for us to start in."

I groaned quietly to myself as Alice pulled me into her favorite store. She gathered jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, hoodies, sweatpants, tank tops, shorts, skirts, dresses, and many other clothing related items into her hands and into the hands of the rest of the family. She then yanked me into the nearest dressing room.

"We really need to get you some underwear and new bras as well…"

I rolled my eyes as outfit after outfit was put on me. I was then paraded around the store to make sure nothing rode up, or looked funny as I walked. At first I was embarrassed but then it turned into a little runway deal with more and more customers gathering which surprisingly I didn't get nervous about. Edward's eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped no matter what I had on.

As soon as Edward cleared out that store she managed to do the same thing at four more stores. We ended the day in Victoria's Secret. I stopped noticing what Alice held up as my blush grew. She knew my sizes now and she managed to find suitable things that I would actually wear along with some items that I wanted to shove in the back of my drawers and never look at again. I was very glad that Edward had decided against coming into this store with us – it was bad enough with Esme.

We all ended up at the food court completely loaded down with bags. I am dead serious when I say that Alice bought me an entirely new wardrobe, complete with matching jewelry and shoes. I sat down next to Edward as we picked at our food. I felt as if the whole mall was staring at us.

"Everything okay Love?"

I shook my head as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I feel as if everyone is staring – like they know…"

Edward whispered to Alice and Jasper and I watched as they coyly scanned the room. They whispered back to Edward and he tightened next to me. I knew I was right.

"Can we eat quickly dad?"

Carlisle looked up from his food and frowned at Edward, "What for?"

"Everyone is staring at us!" Edward hissed.

Carlisle glanced around and shook his head back and forth, "People just don't get it. All right everyone we need to hurry up here."

I just closed my boxed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He did the same as he rested his head on top of mine, kissing my forehead. Within the next ten minutes everyone either stopped eating, went and got boxes for their food or just shoved it in. We all stood together and grabbed our bags. We started to leave the food court when I froze in my spot. There were cameras and news reporters racing towards us. The bags were snatched out of my hand as Esme, Jasper and Alice all took off in the opposite direction. Carlisle crowded around Edward and I, wrapping his arms around us.

"Take deep breaths you two. I need you to hold onto me at all times and keep your heads down, got it?"

I nodded furiously as Carlisle pulled me into his side, Edward into his other and started walking towards the mass. It was like the circus – there were so many voices and noises that I had to press my face into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Edward, Bella! A statement!"

"This is the first time you have been out since returning home, how does it feel?"

"We hear you two are returning to school on Monday, is that correct?"

"Edward, is it true you killed James?"

"Bella, how did you feel about living with the Cullen's?"

Carlisle continued to push forward. Someone grabbed my arm and I immediately pulled away screaming. Everything seemed to stop as the tears ran down my face and I crumbled to the mall floor. I knew that Edward had scooped me up as I buried my face into his chest. He kissed my forehead and I saw the flashes go off.

"Edward, are you and Bella in a relationship?"

"Bella, do you love Edward?"

I knew we were outside when the felt the breeze in my hair. Edward continued pressing his lips to my forehead and hair until we were in the car. I clung to his chest as I sobbed. I can't believe someone just up and grabbed my arm – didn't they know anything at all about privacy?

"Yes she's fine Charlie. Okay, we will meet you at the house in about half an hour."

Carlisle was next to us in the car. Jasper and Alice squeezed in the front seat and I was still on Edward's lap.

"Bella?"

I felt his hands on my back, making me relax.

"Where did they grab you?"

I maneuvered my left arm with it's bulky cast out to show him.

"They grabbed just above the cast but it made the whole bottom half of my arm hurt."

Edward tightened his embrace. Carlisle carefully looked at my arm.

"There are some scratches, looks like from fingernails. This must have been when you pulled away from them."

I nodded, "That's why I screamed. They just grabbed me and I pulled away so quickly – it hurt."

"I think it was shock more than anything Bella. I don't think you broke anything."

I nodded, relieved. I rested against Edward again and before I knew it we were home. The first thing I heard was my dad calling for me when we got through the front door. Edward set me on my feet and I was wrapped up into my dad's arms.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I nodded, "I'm fine now. Hungry actually."

Alice was in the kitchen before I could say another word, "I will heat up your leftovers from the mall."

"Actually Charlie I am glad you are here. There is something Esme and I would like to show you."

I stayed with my dad as Carlisle and Esme led us out the back door. We followed a newly laid brick path all the way down to the very far edge of the property. Carlisle turned around and handed my dad a key, smiling.

"We thought you might like to be a bit closer to Bella, but have some space of your own."

As they moved out of the way we saw the small cabin nestled in the tree line. We walked towards it and my dad opened the front door. It had a living room, kitchen and one bedroom. He quickly walked through it as Esme, Carlisle and I stood at the front door – me still in shock and they were beaming.

"I can't accept this."

"We want you to. We want you to stay here. Bella needs you and we want you to feel welcome."

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you so much. I'll go get the rest of my things packed up now."

Carlisle held his hand up, "No need, I had it done this morning. Now you just need to sit back and relax."

My dad sunk into his new couch and sighed, "Deal."

I jumped onto the couch next to him, "Now all I have to do is walk a minute so I can see you. You don't have to always drive over here!"

He wrapped his arms around me, "That's right kiddo. And you best believe we will be having supper together every night now."

The weekend flew by and school was upon us. I wasn't really looking forward to it but I was ready to try and get my life back in order. I woke up in Edward's arms – a night free of flashbacks for once – and quickly took a shower. As I stepped out in my towel Alice stood in front of me.

"Perfect, follow me."

I rolled my eyes and we made our way into her bedroom. She rolled my hair into rollers and began applying a little bit of makeup. She then pulled on my arm as she led me back to my closet. She grabbed a simple pair of jean capris and a light blue tank top that had a square neckline. I managed to find matching underwear and bra that were simple cotton and I quickly put them on.

Alice shook her head at me as I came out of the closet, "Of all the lingerie I bought you, you decide to wear that?"

"I like comfort Alice. Can I have my clothes now?"

She tossed them to me and I pulled them on. I slipped my feet in a pair of flip flops and followed Alice back to her room – I could feel a tradition in the making already. She unrolled my hair and pinned a few pieces back. She then put the finishing touches on me and smiled.

"You look perfect."

I glanced and myself in the mirror and smiled back at her, "Thanks Alice. I haven't felt this good in awhile."

She bounced down the stairs with me. Jasper and Edward were already eating breakfast at the table and they both stopped and stared as we entered. Alice took a seat next to Jasper as I stumbled into the seat next to Edward. He continued to stare at me.

"What?"

"You are stunning."

I blushed, "Thank you."

I ate and then we all headed off to school. We decided to take one car. When we pulled into the lot Edward's Volvo stood out from the rest of the cars. We all got out and linked arms as we walked into the high school. I knew students were staring but we kept our eyes fixed straight ahead so we didn't have to look at anyone directly in the face. We all took our seats in first period and the teacher smiled at us.

"Okay, okay have a seat everyone. The bell is about to ring."

I sighed, grateful at the teacher for announcing the bell. When it rang I shuddered in my seat.

"_Good morning Beautiful. I have to go to work now but make sure you keep that fine ass fed so I can grip it some more tonight when I have you ride me."_

My eyes snapped open and glanced around… no one noticed. I took a deep breath and played with my fingers. The teacher started talking about what she expected from us and I completely spaced out. I jumped when the bell rang, ending class.

Edward stood and motioned for me to take his hand. I glanced up at it, blinked a few times then finally stood. He pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to my ear, "You all right Love?"

I nodded. The next few classes flew by. When the bell sounded, ending fifth period I heard his voice again.

"_You were so tight last night Beautiful."_

I let out a sharp breath and rested my head in my hands. I heard Edward's voice at my ear.

"Bella?"

I shook my head and smiled up at him, "Ready for lunch?"

He smiled back at me and took my hand. We walked down the hallway stopping at our lockers to grab our lunches that Esme had so graciously made for us. We then walked into the lunchroom. Everything went silent as we entered. I grabbed Edward's hand and Alice bounced her way to an empty table in the corner. We all sat down.

We began to eat and ignored the whispers that surrounded us.

"Bella are you sure you're all right? You've barely touched your sandwich."

I smiled weakly, "I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in…"

I took a bite and swallowed, "Better Alice?"

She shrugged and glanced at Edward. I just leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me. I continued shoving the sandwich down my throat when the bell rang again throwing me into yet another flash.

"_You do realize you are mine right? I am going to prove it to you tonight Beautiful."_

I quickly snapped out of it and stood a little too eagerly. I bumped into someone else throwing their lunch away.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking."

She smiled sweetly at me, "Oh that's all right. No harm done. I'm Angela by the way."

She stuck out her hand and I shook it gently, "Bella."

"You're new here right?"

I nodded.

"I thought so. I didn't recognize you so… and you have been in a few of my classes."

"I wasn't really paying attention to anyone in my classes, sorry."

"Oh don't be. That can be expected. I'm sure this is all so weird to you – being in a new school with new faces"

I nodded and smiled at her, "Well I have to get going. I have biology that I have to get too."

"Oh me too!"

Edward walked up to me then and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Ready for biology?"

I nodded and smiled at Angela.

"Angela you know Edward right?"

She smiled and nodded. Edward shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"Am I missing something?"

"I know Edward because I was best friends with Alice… up until two years ago."

I nudged Edward and he sighed.

"It's nice to see you again Ang. With everything that has happened I'm sorry Alice drifted from your friendship."

"Edward it's fine. I understand and it is really good to see you again."

He smiled as we walked towards biology. We all entered together and Alice shifted in her seat. Edward and I sat behind her and Angela slid into an open seat across from us.

"All right everyone the bell is about to ring, let's get in our seats."

I smiled up at Mr. Banner and he slightly nodded at me. The bell rang and he began class. He quickly went through what we would be covering this year and then started by handing out book and assigning lab partners. Of course Edward and I got paired together and so did Alice and Jasper. Then the bell rang and it even startled Mr. Banner but it hit me full force.

"_He's not worth keeping around anymore – you completely satisfy my every desire Beautiful."_

"_Don't hurt him."_

"_Why should I keep him around?"_

"_For me – do it for me. You won't even know he's here."_

"_You are simply irresistible Beautiful."_

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes to a worried looking Edward. I rested my head on his shoulder and Mr. Banner approached us.

"You all right Bella?"

I shook my head, "The bells have been triggering flashbacks all day."

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?"

I looked at Edward, "I didn't want to worry you."

He cupped my face into his hands, "You need to tell me these things Love."

He gently kissed my forehead and I wiped away a few fallen tears, "Sorry."

"Bella, stop apologizing. Remember what Rose told all of us? We can't help you unless you tell us what is wrong."

I nodded at Alice, "You're right."

"What class do you four have next?"

I groaned, "Gym."

Mr. Banner laughed, "Well I have planning right now so you four are more than welcome to use my room if you need some time. The bell is about to ring so I will go talk with the gym teacher for you."

"Thank you Mr. Banner," Edward said.

He left the room and Edward stood and motioned for all of us to go into the back of the room. We sat in a circle and I rested my head on his shoulder again.

"It started this morning right after the very first bell. It reminded me of his alarm clock."

"How many times?"

"Four… this last one was the worst."

Edward stroked my cheek and kissed my hair, "Tell me."

I took a deep breath, "He would always call me beautiful, and all of them started when the bell rang, making me remember his alarm clock. Every morning he would say something vulgar, like how good I was. Then he threatened to get rid of you and I begged him… literally begged him to let me take care of you."

Edward tightened his embrace around me.

"I hated it when he did that because he knew my weakness. I would do anything to keep you safe."

Edward kissed my hair again, "I love you."

"Even when there is a warning it still happens. I think I just need time to get used to the sound."

Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it, which reminded me to ask her about Angela.

"Tell me about Angela."

She sighed, "I wasn't a very good friend to her."

"You had your reasons."

"But she was so nice and I was so mean. I said some things I didn't mean because I was upset and she stopped talking to me – I deserved it."

"Alice I don't think she holds a grunge very well. Today she talked to me as if I was a normal teenager starting a new school."

She nodded, "She has a really good way of making you forget about things. That was why I snapped at her. I didn't feel normal and I didn't like how she always wanted get my mind off of Edward. She was just trying to help and I see that now."

"You should just talk to her – I think she would understand."

Alice smiled and the bell rang.

"Well one day down…"

We all laughed at Jasper. We went to our lockers and packed up for the day. On our way out to the car Alice bumped into Angela.

"Ang…"

"Hey Alice."

Angela turned to walk away but Alice caught her by the elbow.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded.

"Look I am really sorry for how I treated you. I was so mean and I realize that you were only trying to help me. It was so hard to be normal during those two years…"

Angela smiled, "It's okay Alice. I understand. You're forgiven."

Alice threw her arms around Angela, "Want to come over to my house? For old times sake?"

Angela nodded, "I'll go home to drop off my stuff and tell my mom."

"Okay well see you soon then."

We all got home and Edward and I immediately went into the living room where Rose was waiting for us.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – EPOV**

"So how was your first day back?"

"Mine was fine. Bella had some flashbacks – the bells triggered them."

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?"

"We kind of already did at school. Our biology teacher let us use his room and he told the gym teacher that we wouldn't be in class. They were small at first but the fourth one at the end of biology was really… hard."

"Well I am glad that you four talked about it. Did it help at all?"

"Yes, I just wish they could change the bells. It sounds exactly like James' alarm clock."

"You could suggest it to the principal tomorrow morning?"

"I don't want to impose…"

"Love it's worth a shot. The worst he can say is no."

"True."

"So Edward I take it you didn't have any problems today?"

"Not really. I mean there were a lot of stares and whispers but I just ignored them. I kept my attention focused on what the teachers were saying."

I glanced at Bella who was shifting nervously next to me. I grabbed her hand and she smiled at me.

"You two are so observant, you realize that right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well like for example just now Edward. You sensed that Bella was uncomfortable so you grabbed her hand which caused her to forget about whatever was bothering her and she smiled at you. Now she is visibly relaxed."

"Oh."

"You both do it all the time."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very much so."

"His touch is very calming to me."

"Same here. When Bella strokes my cheeks, or she is rested against my chest – everything just feels right."

"You two are doing a very good job of coping with all these feelings."

"Well when things aren't giving us nightmares or flashbacks."

"Those will diminish with time Bella."

"How long Rose?"

"Excuse me?"

"You went through this. How long for the flashbacks and nightmares to go away?"

"It depends."

"How long was it for you?"

"You don't want to know that answer Bella."

"Yes I do. How long?"

"Eight years."

Bella collapsed into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I have to go through this for eight more years?"

"No I told you it varied. I didn't have someone who went through it with me. I didn't find love in my situation until years later. I didn't have the support you do, or the excellent counseling…"

I smiled.

"I guess you're right. I just hope it's soon because I can't take seeing his face anymore."

"It will get better Bella. I promise you that."

The front door opened and we watched as Alice walked in with Angela at her side. They smiled and waved before going up the stairs.

"Who was that?"

"Angela Weber. She was Alice's best friend before… what happened. They just reconnected today because of Bella here."

"She is really nice. I like her."

"She's different. She doesn't care what people think."

"Well why don't you two go on upstairs and get your homework done and I will see you tomorrow, deal?"

"See ya Rose."

Bella and I went upstairs to Alice's room where everyone was already sprawled out on the floor with homework.

"Hey guys. How was counseling?"

"Not bad today – although we didn't have to talk about anything specific either. Those days are always harder."

Bella sat down next to Alice, on the opposite side of Angela. I sat across from them next to Jasper to complete the circle.

"Why weren't you guys in gym after biology today?"

Angela question hung in the air until finally Bella spoke.

"The bell triggered a flashback and we didn't go because of that."

"Well you didn't miss much. Coach Clapp simply droned on and on about what we would be doing this year. It was boring."

Funny how Angela could change a mood around. First everyone was tense but then after she spoke things just went into a natural conversation.

"Oh great, let me guess volleyball is first?"

Everyone laughed at Bella as she glared back.

"It's not funny. You guys have never seen me in gym. I am just going to warn you now – duck when it's my turn to serve."

We all laughed again, this time Bella joined us. We finished what little homework we had before Angela left to leave.

"Thanks for inviting me over Alice, this was fun. And it was really nice to meet you Bella."

"Thanks Ang. See you tomorrow."

We all stood on the front porch and waved as she drove off.

"I really like her," Bella said smiling.

"I'm glad she forgave me. I missed having her around."

We all walked back into the house and into the kitchen. Esme was busy preparing supper.

Bella kissed my cheek, "I'm going to go see my dad."

"See you for supper soon then."

She smiled back at me as she left the house. I sat down at the counter and rested my head in my hands.

"You okay?"

"Fine. I was just thinking."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Oh I mean I was wondering how kids are going to react when one of us has a break down at school. Today was hard enough with the stares and whispers."

The phone rang. Esme simply picked it up and then put it back down. I gave her a questioning look.

"Don't worry about it."

"Who was that Esme?"

"It's fine Edward. So you think kids will make fun of you after something like that happens?"

"Yes, don't change the subject. Who keeps calling?"

She sighed and rested her hands on the counter, "It's just media outlets. They all want your story."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. They don't get that you want to be left alone. All our friends and family have learned to call our cell phones so I know it isn't them."

"I didn't even ask how your first day back at work was."

She shrugged, "Fine. I like working first shift. Everyone was very welcoming towards me and I liked keeping busy."

"Are you back on your old schedule then?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I only work weekdays."

"Think we could do something as a family this weekend?"

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe a movie or something?"

"I think we can do that. Maybe go out to eat as a family?"

"Do you think Charlie could come with us?"

"He is family isn't he?"

I smiled back and nodded.

"Well can I help with anything?"

"I would love some help Edward. Thank you."

*****BPOV*****

I made my way towards the cottage. I knocked and my dad greeted me with a smile.

"You don't have to knock kiddo."

"I wasn't sure."

He pulled me into a hug, "How was school today?"

"All right."

We sat on the couch.

"And with Rose?"

"All right."

He nodded.

I sighed, "I had four flashbacks today."

"Four?"

I nodded.

"They weren't that bad, just little things. But we didn't go to gym because of it at the end of the day. My biology teacher, Mr. Banner, let us use his room to talk."

"I'm glad your teachers are so supportive with all this."

"Me too. A couple of them even warned me about the bells, but not even that helped. It's just the tone of it all. Reminds of the alarm clock…"

"You don't have to talk about it kiddo."

"I know, but I think it helps."

"I'm glad he's dead, otherwise I might have had to do it myself."

"You know how we claimed it was self-defense and everyone just took our word?"

He only nodded as worry spread across my face.

"When I woke up Edward was lying next to me – a complete mess, blood everywhere. Earlier that day I had found a gun hidden in the bathroom. I pulled it out of my pants and walked towards him. He was eating supper dad! Like nothing happened!"

"Bella…"

"I cocked the gun and he just stood up and looked at me. I didn't even hesitate as I pulled the trigger. Seeing his lifeless body drop to the floor felt so freeing. I murdered him dad."

"You've told no one this have you?"

"Not even Edward knows. I would be put in jail."

"Well maybe not, I mean we could claim some post-traumatic stress and shit but don't worry about it because no one is questioning you. He was sick man and I think you did everyone a favor by killing him."

"I don't even feel guilty about it. He stole everything from me."

My dad pulled me into his arms, "I wish I just would have called off that night. I thought about it. I didn't want to leave you alone that night – my gut told me to stay home but I didn't listen."

"It's okay dad. You can't blame yourself for this. Therapy 101."

"I know."

"Let's get to supper."

We stood and he held my hand as we walked back to the house. Everyone was in the kitchen when we got there. Supper had just started.

"Perfect timing as always. We just sat down."

I sat next to Edward and my dad sat on the other side of me. We all ate and talked about school and everyone's days. It felt… normal. That night Edward held me close as we fell asleep. I knew I was in a nightmare immediately but I couldn't wake up.

_James turned around and faced me, "Lower the gun beautiful."_

"_No!"_

"_You don't want to kill me, besides you are took late to save him."_

_I glanced down at Edward. His lifeless body stared back up at me – the gunshot hole right in between his eyes. I crumpled onto him an sobbed._

"_I love you so much."_

_James grabbed me from behind and threw me against the wall, "Now for being such a naughty little thing I am going to take you over and over again. You will be so sore you won't be able to walk tomorrow."_

_I stared down at him. He couldn't be dead – it wasn't possible. James grabbed me and dragged me towards the bedroom. He quickly chained me down to his bed and forcefully entered me in one thrust. My whimpers and cries did nothing to stop him as he did just what he said he was going to do._

"You think she will remember what happened?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"How is Edward?"

"He's a mess. He won't unlock the bathroom door. I tried to get him to leave the room and he wouldn't. He wants to be as close to her as possible."

"I can't thank you enough Carlisle for taking care of my little girl."

"Charlie she saved my son's life."

"Dad?"

I squinted my eyes open slowly and stared up at him. His eyes were red and puffy and his forehead was wrinkled in concern.

"Hey there kiddo." He stroked my head.

"What time is it?"

"About two in the afternoon. You've been out for quite a while."

"I missed school?"

He only nodded. I rolled over and buried my face into the pillow so I could scream. I felt them tugging at my shoulders to roll me onto my back.

"What happened Bella?"

"I had a nightmare. James killed Edward – shot him just like I did him. Then he raped me over and over."

The bathroom door swung open and Edward rushed towards me. He scooped me into his arms and cradled me to his chest. I started sobbing into his t-shirt.

"It's okay. I'm here now."

"He killed you…"

"No he didn't Love. It was just a nightmare."

"It was so real – everything was exactly like it really happened, only different."

"Bella you're mind is still trying to cope with all this."

I looked back at Carlisle, "Make the nightmares go away please."

He only nodded as he left the room. My dad was still staring at me.

"I'm sorry I made you miss work daddy."

He sat down next to us and tucked my hair behind my ear, "Don't think anything of it. You needed me here."

I threw my arms around him, "I love you."

"You two rest now. Rose should be here soon."

I leaned against Edward and he wrapped his arms around me. About half an hour later Jasper and Alice came home. They stopped in and chatted about our homework and what we missed – which was nothing considering it was day two. Rose came to the bedroom this time. I hadn't moved from Edward's embrace since he scooped me into his arms. We talked about everything I was feeling and it was nice to get it off my chest – get rid of some of that anger I had. The rest of the evening passed by quickly. Before I went to bed Carlisle handed me a new prescription bottle.

"Try one of these before bed."

I nodded and hugged him as I went upstairs. That night I slept – for the first time – without any nightmares and I woke up refreshed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – EPOV**

Bella's nightmares were taking a toll her and me. I wanted to help her but what can you do when she sleeps? My dad had given her a new medicine and I was hoping that would help.

The next morning Bella woke up refreshed and took a shower. I met her downstairs for breakfast.

"Sleep okay?"

She nodded and grabbed a bowl of cereal. We all drove to school. Angela met us at the car and all five of us linked arms as we walked into school. There weren't as many stares as the first day but of course everyone noticed our absence yesterday. We got our absence slips from the office and made our way to first period.

I watched Bella carefully as the bell rang and everyone filed in. She seemed to flinch and rest her head on the desk. I reached for her hand and she turned her head to smile at me.

"Love you," she whispered so low that I could only read her lips.

"Love you," I mouthed back. She smiled and sat up. I listened and took notes as the class went on. We handed in our homework and the teacher smiled when Bella and I had ours ready as well. When the bell rang signaling the end of class I was hesitant to stand. Bella shot right up and looked down at me.

"You coming?"

I nodded, smiled and stood. We shuffled to our next class. In the mix of all the students and tight hallways it was inevitable to bump into people. Someone collided with my right shoulder and I froze – literally – in the middle of the hallway. Bella tugged on my arm and pulled me to a corner.

She cupped my face into her hands and placed her lips at my ear, "You are fine. Someone just bumped into you."

I rested my forehead against her shoulder and sighed before heading back to class. We entered just as the bell rang, taking our seat quickly.

"You okay?"

Jasper was turned around in front of me. I smiled and nodded, "Fine. Thanks."

He turned back around and glanced at Alice. She relaxed and started paying attention to the teacher. I glanced at Bella who was also taking notes. I looked at my paper – nothing. I tried to pay attention but I got the eerie feeling someone was staring at me. I quickly glanced around the room… everyone was taking notes or paying attention to the teacher. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"_No matter what you will always be mine!"_

_I shuddered under him as he shoved me to the ground and kicked my ribs again – same spot as yesterday._

"_Now pretty boy you better get used to this, and no funny shit like yesterday. Take this in your mouth now!"_

_I cringed as I got to my knees. He shoved himself into my mouth._

Bella's hand on mine snapped me back into reality. The whole class was staring at me now.

"You okay?"

I quickly shook my head. Bella slid from her seat and pulled me from the room. I heard the teacher call the class back to attention as the door shut behind us.

I didn't know where we were going but when we reached a corner in the hallway she stopped and pushed herself into it, pulling me to stand in front of her.

"There you can only see me, what is going on?"

"I had a flashback."

"Did the bells trigger it?"

I shook my head.

"Someone who bumped into you in the hall?"

I shrugged, "Not sure. I mean that just kind of shocked me. I was trying to pay attention in class but I just got this eerie feeling and then it happened."

"What was this one about?"

"It was before you came. Like the first month or so. He kicked me in the ribs and made me give him a blowjob."

She pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into her hair. We stayed like that for several minutes.

"You want to go back to class?"

I nodded. We carefully got back to our seats and only a few students turned around as the teacher kept right on lecturing. I shot her a very grateful glance. When the bell rang we grabbed our things and went to the next class. Alice sat in front of me in this one.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Yea. Just a flashback – I'm okay now."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed before turning back around. This class was easier to pay attention in. I took notes and handed in my homework when the bell rang. The morning was now half way over. We were walking to our next class when I heard someone whispering rather loudly to someone else.

"Yea, they just got up and walked out – never even got in trouble. Then they waltz back in and the teacher doesn't even stop the lecture."

"That's bull!"

I kept on walking, holding Bella's hand tightly. I think they were behind us because I could still hear them.

"Did you see how they missed yesterday but had their homework all done for today?"

"What's with that?"

"Doesn't matter, they are freaks."

I cringed and moved my hand from Bella's to around her shoulders. She snuggled into me as we kept walking.

"Did you know they live together too?"

"Eewww."

"Well who else would want them after what happened?"

"It is still gross. They act all lovey dovey to one another and it is just sickening."

Bella stopped and took a sharp turn in the opposite direction of our class, pulling me along with her. She weaved through the crowds of students as I struggled to keep up.

"Bella!"

She continued to get further and further from me as the pushed my way through everyone. The bell rang and the hallways emptied quickly as I continued to run after her.

"Bella!"

She stopped and spun around to face me, tears streaming down her face.

"Stay away from me."

I froze.

"They are right. How can you even think to touch me after what he did to me? I'm not loveable Edward. I'm damaged goods. Just stay away!"

I reached for her and she stepped back.

"I love you. I'm damaged too – that is why I need you. Please Bella I can't do this with out you…"

I stood there waiting for her to rush up to me – hold me – anything. She simply stared at me shaking her head.

"This is so wrong. They are right."

"Screw them. I love you!"

"No! I can't… I don't…"

"What? Why are you doing this now? You know how I feel about you? Why are you letting them tear us apart?"

"Because they are right. I'm a freak and I don't belong with you."

She turned and ran away from me. I couldn't see straight as I stumbled through the halls. I got to the office and collapsed into a chair. Ms. Cope was immediately at my side.

"Edward, dear what is it?"

"I need Alice, Jasper… I…"

"I'll get them dear."

Minutes later she shuffled Alice and Jasper through the office door.

"Edward!"

Alice was in front of me cupping my face in her hands. Jasper sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"She's gone – left."

"Who? Bella?"

"Some kids in the hall. She listened. She… doesn't… love… me…"

With that I crumbled into my sister's lap sobbing. She pulled me into a tight embrace and started talking really fast to Jasper. I'm not sure what happened but soon I heard my dad's voice. My sobs were coming so hard and fast that it was difficult breathing.

"Edward you need to calm down."

He pulled me from Alice's embrace and into his arms as he carried me to the car.

"Bella…"

I tossed and turned in my bed, tangling into the sheets. I needed her – I couldn't do this without her.

"_You are such a pathetic fuck now. I'm tired of you. Good thing I found a new piece of ass. She will be here in only a matter of days and then I won't need you anymore."_

I snapped up in bed, breathing heavy. What the hell was that?

My dad was in the chair next to my bed sleeping. I sat back and focused on my nightmare. He told me he was going to kidnap Bella? Why hadn't I remember that before?

Tears were rolling down my cheeks again and the sobs ripped from my chest.

"Edward. Thank god you are awake son."

My dad wiped my tears with the pads of his thumbs as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Where is she?"

"With Alice and Emse and Charlie right now – in the cabin."

"He told me he was going to kidnap B… her. I don't remember that – him telling me until now. It was his plan all along to kill me after he abducted Bel… her."

"What happened at school?"

"There were some kids behind us talking shit dad. I mean it was really mean and she just took off. When I caught up with her she told me she was unlovable after what he did to her."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I loved her – no matter what. She just shook her head and said she didn't belong with me that she was a freak. Then she took off. I just stumbled to the office – I don't remember how I got there, or home for that matter."

He pulled me into his chest and stroked my cheek.

"She's fine now. Jasper found her. Rose was with her all afternoon. She was afraid this might happen."

"What dad?"

"Rose said it is Bella's way with dealing. She is pushing everyone away from her because she feels she is unlovable, like she said."

"It hurts dad. Please make it stop. I need her."

"Sshhh, I know. Give her some time and she will come back to you. She loves you, she just needs to figure that out for herself."

I shook my head as the sobs poured from me. My heart was being shredded from my chest slowly – the worst pain I will ever feel and I thought what James did to me was bad.

*****BPOV*****

How could anyone love me? Seriously they were right, I was a freak.

"Bella?"

"Hi Rose."

"Your dad told me what happened at school. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged, "I've come to the realization that I am a freak and that no one could possibly love me. How could they? I am so damaged."

She sighed, "I was afraid this might happen."

"What?"

"You're not coping – you're pushing everyone away from you."

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Because we all love and care for you and how you see yourself isn't how we see you… not at all."

"Doesn't matter. He doesn't want me anymore."

"Who? Edward?"

I flinched when she said his name. I couldn't get the look on his face out of my head. I'd destroyed him earlier today.

I laid down and pulled the comforter up to my chin, "Just leave please. I want to be alone."

"Okay. I am here when you want to talk though."

She left without another word. My dad came in to check on me, along with Alice, and Esme. I pretended to be asleep. I barely slept that night and refused to take my medication so the nightmares had me screaming again. I ended up locking my door after my dad came in the second time. He didn't need to see my like this.

In the morning I got up and dressed for school. I skipped breakfast and had Alice drive me to school. I was glad when she didn't press me for answers about anything. The morning went by in a daze. I couldn't look at him, be near him. I sat so far away from him in my seat as I possibly could. I took notes and listened intently on what my teacher's were saying.

At lunch I sat in the corner by myself and stared at the sandwich in front of me. I sipped on my water instead. I didn't even hear them approach me.

"What no lover boy today?"

I glanced up at them and then back down to my water.

"Seriously? You aren't going to talk? Fine then we will."

"You are so pathetic. You think you can do whatever you want."

"You think we don't notice how all the teachers don't call on you, or the fact that you have been absent like twice now and it is the first week of school?"

I was getting agitated now.

"Just because you went through some stuff – you think you require all this special treatment?"

"Stuff? I went through more than stuff for your information."

"Oh she does talk!"

I stood and grabbed my bag pushing past them. One of them grabbed my elbow and I flinched away.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"Well now she's all feisty."

I walked away again only to have someone grab my arm again. I turned around and slammed my fist into her face.

"I said don't touch me! I've been touched and groped and raped enough by one man and I don't fucking need it anymore!"

I stomped towards the office as I heard Alice trying to catch up with me.

"Bella would you please wait?"

I stopped and turned to look at her, "Why do you care?"

"Because you saved my brother's life and you seriously just punched a girl in the face in the lunchroom! Do you know how awesome that was?"

I couldn't help but smile making Alice squeal.

"She shouldn't have touched me."

"Well you did warn her."

I nodded, "I did."

"You realize Jasper had to literally hold him back? He was going to end them."

"Why?"

"He cares about you."

"No I mean why did Jasper hold him back?"

"Because you needed to fend for yourself on this one. You didn't want to be touched and no doubtably he would have just carried you away from them."

I sighed, "Thank you Alice." I threw my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I knew I was going to be in a lot of trouble for punching some girl in the face but at least I had witnesses to say that I had warned her – and that they were harassing me.

Just as I pulled back from Alice I heard his voice – oh so busted.

"Bella?"

"Yes Principal Greene?"

"My office please."

I followed him, Alice in toe. I sat down across from him and kept my eyes down.

"Care to explain what happened at lunch?"

"I punched someone in the face. I don't know her name though."

"Well you are honest I will give you that, but why exactly did you punch her in the face?"

"She was bugging me."

"It was more than that Bella!" Alice practically yelled.

"Did you witness this incident Alice?"

"I was only a few feet from Bella when it happened sir."

I eyed her, she was?

"The group of girls went to Bella at lunch and started talking with her – well harassing her. Bella ignored them at first and got up to leave. Then, the girl who got punched, grabbed Bella by the arm. Bella pulled away and told her not to touch her. When she went to leave again she grabbed her arm again and that was when Bella punched her."

"Is that what happened Bella?"

"It's the synopsis version yes."

"Care to be a little more explicit on what exactly they were _talking_ to you about that made you want to leave lunch?"

I sighed.

"They said that I was treated special by the teachers, that they allow me to do whatever I want. They called me pathetic and implied that I only went through some stuff. When I corrected them they got all defensive. That was when I decided to leave and she just grabbed my arm."

"And you told her not to?"

"I think my exact words were 'don't fucking touch me' to be perfectly honest."

He nodded, "But she grabbed you again?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry sir but I just snapped. I know it's not an excuse but I actually didn't sleep last night and I haven't taken any meds in over twenty-four hours."

"Bella!"

"Sorry Alice. I just… Why bother?"

"Does Rose know this?"

I shrugged.

"Bella you are on those medications for a reason. I can't believe you didn't take them today! No wonder you didn't sleep last night and that you punched someone. You are completely unstable right now."

I let my head fall into my hands, "Doesn't matter. Nothing does."

She rested her hand on my shoulder, "I know what you are talking about and you are wrong. You are very lovable and very much cared about. You will see that soon enough but for now let's just get you home so you can talk to Rose."

"Bella I don't want to do this but I will have to suspend you for tomorrow."

"I understand Principal Greene and I'm sorry. I will come back Monday with a better attitude and outlook for school."

He nodded and we left his office. Alice drove me home and made me some soup while we waited for Rose.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – EPOV**

I'm not sure how I managed to go to school the next day. She was there with me only a few feet away and I couldn't even bring myself to look at her. Lunch, however, was a different story. Jasper had to hold me back from whisking Bella out of the lunchroom. She held her own though, and the room went silent as Bella stormed out.

Jasper released me, "I think we should sit down and finish lunch."

I glared at him, "You expect me to sit here and just pretend like Bella didn't storm out?"

He nodded and sat down, "Please Edward. Trust me."

I plopped down next to him and took a bite of my sandwich. Minutes later a very irate female student stormed up to our table.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

I kept my eyes down as she stared at me. Jasper continued speaking with her.

"I'm talking to you."

"Well he doesn't appreciate people yelling at him, what is it you need?"

"Need? You saw what your bitch of a girlfriend did to my best friend!"

I flinched but continued to keep my eyes down.

"Please do not talk about my friend like that. She clearly warned her not to touch her and she blatantly ignored it."

The girl huffed, "So that gives her reason to hit her?"

I stood up and stared at her, "I'm sorry have you ever been forced to do something over and over again that makes your skin crawl just so you can stay alive? Have you ever had to save someone else's life not because you wanted to, but because you had to? Have you ever been physically or emotionally tortured so many times that everything blends together and you can't remember what happened to you and at any time you have flashbacks that launch you into a memory so horrible that you can't help but scream?"

She shrank away from me slowly.

"Yea I thought so. So leave Bella and I alone would you? I'm sorry if it is inconvenient for you that we happen to be a little touchy when confronted verbally or physically."

She turned and walked away as I sat back down. Jasper just stared at me as I finished my lunch. I finished the rest of the day without any other confrontations. When I got home Rose was sitting on the couch with Bella. I went straight to my room and slammed the door shut. I buried myself in homework with Jasper until there was a knock on my door.

"Edward I need to speak with you," Rose said poking her head in through the door.

Jasper got off the bed and grabbed his things, "I'll finish up with Alice."

"Thanks for your help."

"Any time."

Rose walked in and sat down on the edge of my bed. She sighed, "Care to tell me why you aren't downstairs with Bella right now?"

"Did she ask for me to join her?"

"No."

"Well then there is your answer."

She groaned, "You two are being so stubborn."

"She is the one that ripped my heart out thank you. As if James didn't do that already."

"Edward she needs you now more than ever."

"What so she can just run away from me again? I loved… love her and she has hurt me more than James ever had."

"Fine, so what happened at school after Bella left the lunchroom?"

"I was confronted by the girl's best friend who proceeded to bitch at me."

"What did you do?"

"Ignored it at first. Jasper was handling it."

"And?"

"I eventually stood up and put her in her place. She then proceeded to back away slowly and I wasn't bothered the rest of the day."

"What exactly did you say to her?"

"Why does it matter? What I said made them all back off."

She shook her head form side to side, "You threw it in her face – everything you went through? You basically scared the living daylights out of her?"

I shrugged, "If it gets them to leave me alone…"

The phone rang.

"That is where you are wrong Edward. I expect that to be the principal calling your parents right now."

"What?"

"Edward the students don't want to know about what you went through. All those students went home, told their parents and complained about how you and Bella wigged out at lunch today. Now the parents don't want their children attending school with two students who are emotionally unstable."

I stared at her, "What?"

There was a knock on the door and my dad poked his head in, "Can I talk to you in my office please? Rose you might as well join us."

I got up and followed my dad down the stairs. When we got into the office Bella was sitting in the corner on the floor, her dad on the chair next to her, holding her hand. I looked away before our eyes met. I sat down, my back to her next to Rose.

"Dad what is this about?"

He sat at his desk and rested his head in his hands. My mom stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"I just got a phone call from Principal Greene. Turns out there are a lot of very upset parents."

"Seriously dad?"

"What you said really scared some students Edward."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. It was the truth! Maybe now they will leave us alone."

"Well the principal wasn't very happy to hear that half the parents are not allowing their students attend school until you both are medically cleared."

"No one is touching me!"

Bella's cry pierced through me and I flinched at her words.

"Bella, it's all right. That isn't the kind of medically cleared we are talking about."

"Then what dad?"

"Well considering you are both currently under medical treatment with Rose and you also are on medication then we are covered. However the parents are still pissed that you, Edward, decided to open up your woes in the middle of the lunchroom today."

"You what? You told them what he did to us?"

I cringed, "No. I just implied that they didn't know what we were dealing with by giving not so subtle examples."

"How could you?"

I turned around to face her. She looked frail, almost ghost-like. Her skin was tight over her cheekbones and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her hands were clenched into fists as she stared at me.

"Well it's not like you were there Bella. You ran away… again and once again I was stuck with the repercussions."

She looked down and bit her lip.

I stood up, "Look dad I don't care anymore. There isn't any point to all the stares, whispers, and rumors. Pull me out – I am being home schooled from here on out – it wasn't my idea to attend school in the first place."

I walked out, letting the door slam behind me. I was halfway up the steps when I heard my dad's voice.

"Edward please…"

"Why dad?"

"You need to go to school."

I stormed back towards him, "Then tell the students to leave me the fuck alone! All they do is fucking whisper and spread rumors."

"They don't understand your situation."

"It isn't that hard to figure out! I was abducted for two fucking years! It's not like I can just come back and be my old self – I will never be normal again."

"That is where you are wrong Edward," Rose said walking up behind my dad.

I sank onto the steps, burying my face into my hands, "I wish he would have just killed me."

My head snapped up at the gasp that came from my dad's office. I didn't have to look up to know who's it was.

Rose sat next to me, "You can't really mean that. I know apart of you wishes that right now, but you won't tomorrow."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, "Nothing matters anymore. I am completely empty. The one thing that mattered has decided I'm not good enough so why bother?"

Rose pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Give her time. She loves you."

I shook my head, "That is where you are wrong. She made it perfectly clear how she felt about me when she ran away from me."

"She's confused right now."

I stood up, "And I'm not?" I faced Bella and stared at her for a moment before continuing back upstairs to my room. I laid face down on my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

*****BPOV*****

He defended me, us, our situation and I yelled at him. Seeing his face stare at me made me realize just how much I had broken him. He had lost all hope – he wished James would have killed him, for a moment I wished the same thing about myself.

He stormed up to his room and I crumbled into my dad's arms.

"I did that to him. I made him want to die…"

"Sshhh Bella, sweetie. He's just confused and hurt right now."

"Because of me."

I felt Rose wrap her arms around me, "You both are being so stubborn. What you need is each other."

"How can he want me though?"

"Bella he has been through the same things you have, maybe worse. You saved him, and now…"

"Now I am killing him… I know."

"He needs you Bella. Like you need him. You can't listen to what others say – if you do…"

"We will be miserable, just like now."

"Yes. Go to him. Just be with him for the weekend. Spend time reconnecting so you can have a united front on Monday at school. I will meet with the school board and concerned parents on your behalf – we will get this all sorted out."

I stood and wiped my face. I hugged my dad and made my way upstairs. I hesitated to knock on his door but instead I simply opened it carefully and slid inside the room. I locked his door as I shut it and tiptoed to his bed. He was on his stomach, sobbing into his pillow. My heart clenched as I reached out to touch his shoulder. He flinched and pulled away from my touch.

I sank to the floor on my knees, pulling the comforter to my face, "I'm so sorry."

I began to sob with him. I felt the bed shift as two hands grabbed my upper arms and pulled me to the bed. He pulled me into his arms as we cried together. We must have fallen asleep because when we woke up it was dark in his bedroom.

"You awake?"

I nodded, kissing his neck.

"How could you believe that you aren't good enough for me? Don't you know how much I need you? How much I love you?"

"I do, really I do. But I just doubted myself more than anything. I mean I am so…"

"Perfect for me."

I sighed, "I felt like you wouldn't want me anymore. What they said – that is how everyone outside our family and close friends feel about us, what we went through."

"I know, but that is why I need you. We need to prove them all wrong."

I hugged myself closer to his body, "And we will, starting Monday morning."

He kissed my hair then sat up, "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Let's see what we can find in the kitchen."

We clung to each other as we made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Edward pulled some things from the fridge as I got plates out. We heated our leftovers and ate at the counter. We didn't talk much as we were too busy eating. After we cleaned our plates and put them back Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him. He cupped my face into his hands.

"Promise me you won't doubt yourself without consulting me first next time."

I nodded, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

He rested his forehead against mine, "It's okay now. Everything is okay now."

I softly kissed his lips, "I do love you."

He pressed his lips against mine, "I love you too."

We went back up to his room, but were too tired to sleep so we ended up on our laptops, sitting side by side on his bed.

"Have you given much more thought to that book idea Bella?"

I shrugged, "Not really. You said you didn't want to do it."

"Well maybe it would help if people knew what we went through."

"Do you want me to start typing out what happened?"

"Maybe that would help as well – it could be kind of therapeutic."

I nodded, "I completely agree. Why don't we start with the first day I got there? We can randomly add days of you as we go – I will just number everything off."

He rested his head against mine, "Let's get started then."

The rest of the night and into the morning we typed, well I did as we remembered things together. We had done a few days of Edward by himself – but it was just too much to remember so we tried to focus on the days we spent together, planning our escape.

Eventually the morning came and there was a knock on the door. Alice poked her head in and smiled, "I'll bring back everything you two miss and see if I can get some information on this exclusive meeting with the board, principal, parents, Rose and dad. Deal?"

We both nodded. She closed the door and we continued until we heard our stomach's growl.

"Guess it's time to eat again, huh?"

He nodded, smiling at me – god how I missed that smile. I lifted my hand and stroked his smile lines. He leaned into my touch, still smiling. It made me lift the corners of my mouth as well.

"I missed this smile. I haven't seen it in awhile."

"There hasn't been much to smile about, Love."

I nodded, "That I understand more than you know."

We got up and got dressed before heading down to the kitchen. Esme was there making lunch.

"I was wondering when I would see you two down here."

We sat at the counter, "We were up all night, we ate around two this morning, so…"

"Well then I suppose you are hungry. Good thing I am already making lunch."

"Hey Esme, do you think it would be possible for Rose to come over sometime this afternoon, you know earlier than usual?"

"Well she has that meeting with at school with your dad…"

"Oh yea… well maybe after that. Bella and I have been writing a book about what happened to us, I need her to make it through the memories of what I went through alone."

She stopped what she was doing and stared at us, "A book?"

"It has been very therapeutic Esme."

I glanced at Edward and smiled at him, "It was my idea, Edward only agreed recently. We thought it would help if people knew our story – maybe it would make them not talk so much."

She shrugged, "Maybe, or you could have just opened yourselves up to more attention, and sometimes it is not always the flattering kind."

"We know Esme, but it is something we need to do."

I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – EPOV**

Being back with Bella made me whole again. We decided to create a book – the memories were, needless to say, unpleasant. I didn't like reliving all that, but maybe this was the outlet we needed to take in order to help us move on.

After we ate lunch we went back upstairs and continued unleashing the horrible things that he did to me and us… and her. I hated reading about what had happened during those nights he took her away from me and I think the feelings were mutual when we would discuss my year alone.

"I think it was about six months into it when he got really abusive. I mean I had always been chained down but there were stretches of time that I don't remember what happened because he would beat me so much, leaving me for dead."

She froze and grabbed my hand, "Can we stop for a bit. I'm kind of tired."

She moved her laptop to the nightstand and curled into my chest. I pulled her into me and we both started to nod off. I was aware that Alice was in the room with me, but I was fighting the sleep my body demanded.

"So the meeting today?"

I nodded, half asleep.

She shook me, snapping my eyes open, "Do you want to hear about it or not?"

I shrugged, yawning, "Um… yea I guess so."

"Okay so dad was really pissed when a few parents overstepped their boundaries. He got defensive about you when someone said you were unstable. Then Rose went into a lengthy discussion about how you were both trying to cope but the whispers, rumors and stares by their children weren't helping their progress."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was in the office acting sick while they held the meeting."

"You never cease to amaze me."

She smiled, "Anyway you both are allowed back in school starting Monday because in all honesty the parents complaining had no real evidence other than you two snapped yesterday, but then you were provoked."

I nodded, "True."

She sat next to me on the bed, "Mom said something to dad about you two writing a book?"

I nodded again, "Yes… believe it or not but it has been very therapeutic for us and we think it might help, having people know what we went through."

"It's going to be that graphic?"

I shrugged, "I don't know yet. We were going to talk to Rose about it when she got here."

She stood, "She's downstairs so I will go get her for you."

"Thanks Alice."

I shook Bella awake, she smiled up at me.

"Rose is on her way up."

"How long was I out?"

I glanced at the clock, "Maybe like an hour at the most?"

She sat up, but leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder, "Did you get any?"

"Maybe. Alice was just in talking to me about how the meeting at school went."

She sat up this time, "How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected, all things considering."

She nodded, "We allowed back in school on Monday?"

"Yes," Rose said from the doorway. "I see Alice has already filled you in then."

"Well you know Alice," I said smiling.

She nodded, "She is quite impressive getting all the details like that. Very clever."

"That's my sister for you."

The next two hours were spent in great detail of what was to come with our lives. School was going to be hard now that the parents were against us but Rose agreed with our book idea, even though it would bring bad publicity as well as the good – she agreed that people just needed to know our story – America was so curious.

And so the months that followed Bella and I took numerous dark trips down memory with Rose as well as one another. The book was in its rough stages yet but it had all the things we felt we needed to share in it. Rose was working her magic in putting it all together with the help of a friend she knew in the book world.

School had been, in all other words, eventful. That first Monday back was torture. We received all kinds of harsh stares and whispers but as we continued to ignore them we seemed to fade into the background. The nightmares and flashbacks were still there for both of us but we knew how to handle them now. Bella and I also were no longer medicated in order to sleep through the night. Holding her next to me was all the comfort I needed. We would grip each other tightly as the nightmares took over but we would fall back asleep in the end.

Our love had changed as well. We were less physical with one another, more emotionally connected now. We knew all each other's deepest fears and secrets and in the end, it made us stronger. Our lovemaking was simply beautiful, full of passion and lust. Every touch was tender and gentle as our bodies entwined together beneath the sheets. I loved her with my entire body, mind, and soul – she was the one.

Christmas was an exciting time as we opened gifts and shared in family traditions that I had missed upon for two years. It felt amazing to share things with Bella and my family again. Jasper had proposed to Alice and she had readily accepted as she threw her arms around his neck. They had been together for quite some time now and it was proven that nothing would ever split them apart.

Finally on New Year's Eve as the New Year rang in I professed my un-denying love to Bella. Down on one knee, no intention of proposing, I spoke what was in my heart.

"It's you that has my heart, always has been you. I love you with so much of my soul that it too is yours. I want to spend every night with you in my arms, every morning kissing your lips. From that first touch you had me. You've saved me in more way that I am capable of mentioning. I don't want to go on without you knowing how much I truly love you Isabella Swan. My heart is yours, if you'll have it."

Tears filled her eyes as she kneeled down in front of me. She cupped my face into her hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. She stared into my green eyes with her deep brown ones. I stared back with equal fervor.

"My heart has always belonged to you. With that first kiss my soul was yours to keep. Being with you, kissing, touching, and making love to you is more than anything I could have ever expected after what happened to me… to us. You are the one my dreams are filled with, you are the one I don't want to live my life without."

She pressed her lips to mine as I wrapped my hands into her hair, securing her face to mine. I knew there were heavy stares in our direction as we embraced each other passionately in the middle of the living room. I couldn't have cared less.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against my lips. I kissed her once, twice, three times before either of us spoke.

"I promise to cherish your heart Edward."

"As I will yours my Love."

We stood, embraced once again and hugged before turning ourselves towards the other family members present.

"Do I need to prepare myself for another wedding now?"

Bella and I both shook our heads at my father.

"No Carlisle – just professing our love to one another, nothing more."

He smiled and crossed his arms across his chest, "Well then you are going to have one heck of a difficult time topping that when you do decide to propose son."

I blushed and glanced down nodding in the process, "I know, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to tell Bella how I felt."

Alice squealed as she wrapped her arms around me, "Welcome back!"

I hugged her and chuckled, "Feels good to be back."

The next few days Bella and I spent every waking second together. Rose had scheduled our sessions to once a week now – we seemed to really be getting back to our lives.

"Do you mind if I take Bella shopping tomorrow Edward? I mean school starts on Monday and it will be Sunday… I think we need some new things."

"Oh Alice, my clothes are just fine."

"No Bella I insist. I have a feeling you will surprise yourself with what you will pick out this time."

Bella gave Alice a confused look as she glanced at me. I shrugged.

"It's ultimately Bella's decision." I looked down at Bella and smiled, "I think you would have fun. Besides I probably should take a day and spent it with my future brother-in-law."

Bella only nodded as she smiled at Alice.

"Great. We leave at eight tomorrow morning!"

Bella groaned as she fell back against the pillows. I chuckled as I pulled her onto my chest as I laid down beside her.

"You'll have fun Love."

"I know."

I glanced at the clock, "Rose should be here soon. She said she had news about our book."

"Oh yea. I hope it is put together this time. Last time… it was so hard to put everything in the proper order… I hope we don't have to do that again."

Moments later my dad popped his head into my rooms, "Hey you two, Rose just showed up."

We sat up, "Thanks dad. We will be right down."

As we sat across from Rose she simply handed me a bunch of ringed papers, smiling. I flipped through it and gasped, "You mean it's done?"

She nodded, "Now I want you both to read through it. Make any changes you feel necessary. But just so you know we've already received several offers in publishing this."

My mouth dropped open, "You can't be serious?"

"I told you that you both are still very much in the media right now. People want to know what you are up to. You very well know this as they flash your pictures every time you step out of the house."

"I don't really notice it anymore because they aren't in our faces about it."

I glanced at Bella, "But they are always there, that is why I only hold your hand in public."

"I know… but we have never really been publicly open about our relationship."

I nodded, that was very much true.

"What did you think of it Rose?"

"I like the layout you both chose and the title, very catchy… I've read it and I do like it – it is very difficult in certain chapters but overall it carries the message of what you both went through, what you want people to know."

I nodded, "Good. We will read it then and get back to you."

She stood, "Very well. I will see you both on Wednesday for our normal appointment then."

"Bye Rose and thank you."

She waved as she shut the front door. Bella and I sat down on the couch again and started reading. We were halfway through it when Esme came in and told us supper was ready. We spent much of the night reading, I knew Bella wanted to finished before her shopping trip with Alice so we read much into the night.

The next morning before we could even discuss anything Alice whisked her off on her shopping spree. I decided to put my mind at rest about the book and went to go hang out with Jasper.

*****BPOV*****

"Earth to Bella? Are you even listening?"

I snapped my attention towards Alice who was holding up a dress for me, "Sorry what?"

She put the dress back and grabbed my elbow leading me towards a bench just outside the store in the mall. We sat down and she faces me, "Okay what is so on your mind that you haven't heard a single thing I have spoken to you all morning?"

"I'm sorry Alice. I was just thinking about the book. We read the whole thing well into the night and I am still trying to process it."

She sighed, "Well then talk about it with me. What has you so puzzled?"

"It's so graphic and I'm not so sure I want everyone knowing _exactly_ what happened to me."

She nodded, "Well you did write it. What does Edward think?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't had the chance to discuss it yet."

"Well didn't Rose say that there were already numerous publishing companies trying to win the rights to this book… have it under their label?"

I nodded.

"Well that means they too have read it."

"Oh…"

She grabbed my hand, "Bella no one is going to think bad things about you for writing this book. You both did it so people knew what happened. You didn't do it to gain popularity; in fact that is the least of your priorities right now. You just want everyone to know the truth, what happened in your eyes."

"I know that, but people have very strong opinions about me right now."

"You can't listen to the garbage they say on tv or in the papers… or even at school. What you know is in your heart and you put that heart into the book. If anything people are going to think how brave you are to have that part of your life so exposed."

"Really, you think so?"

"I know so. All you and Edward need to do is put a statement at the beginning addressing your concerns, like an author's note."

I nodded, "That sounds perfect." I threw my arms around her, "Thank you Alice. Now let's get back to shopping!"

We shopped away the day. When we got home I had several new items of clothing that I was excited to show Edward. I dropped the bags in our room and started putting them away when he came in.

"How was your day?"

I smiled at him, "Good. I can't wait for you to see some of these outfits."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you had fun."

"How was your day?"

"It was nice to hang out with Jasper. He certainly loves my sister and it is nice to see them so happy."

"Yea, Alice said they were going to wait until right after graduation… like mid June is what they were thinking."

"It was nice to get to know him without Alice around. I haven't really had the chance to do that yet."

I sat next to him on the bed, "We are getting our lives back aren't we? I mean they aren't exactly like they were, but I think they are even better, don't you?"

He nodded, "I'm so glad I have you though. I wouldn't know what I would do without you here helping me through all of this."

"I agree. I love you so much."

I pressed my lips to his. He pulled me onto his lap and secured my face to his. I straddled his lap and wound my fingers into his hair. He moaned as I slid my tongue into his mouth. I pushed against his shoulders to lay him flat on the bed. I kissed him again, harder as I pulled at his t-shirt.

He stripped me of my sweater and bra quickly as his mouth moved down to take a nipple in between his lips. I moaned and let my fingers tugged at the button and zipper of his jeans. He kicked them off as I pulled the shirt over his head.

"You are so beautiful."

I kissed him again as he rolled us over. He yanked my jeans and underwear off as his lips roamed further down my body. He reached my hips bones and moved my legs apart with his knees. His tongue dove into me as my fingers gripped his hair. He licked his way around my lips before slipping it into me carefully and slowly. I bucked my hips at his pace and he simply chuckled.

He began sucking as he inserted a finger inside of me. I moaned and gripped the comforter with my hands, arching my back. His free hand roamed back up my body and rolled and pinched my nipples in between his fingers.

"You taste so fucking good Love."

I moaned his name and I shuddered around his finger. He quickly moved his mouth over me as I rode out my orgasm, his tongue sliding in and out. He kissed back up my body, taking his time on my breasts, sucking and licking as he went. He reached my lips and worked himself inside me as he captured them.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed in and out, slowly. I let my head fall back as his lips kissed all over my body, paying special attention to my nipples and neck. There was something different this time. There was a desire there that we had not experienced before. Edward filled me completely, body and soul and I loved him, but what was this new feeling between us?

"God Bella…" He panted at me as he kissed me again. He thrusted himself harder into me, making our skin slap together. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as he kissed me. He felt it too. He never slowed down, he only moved faster as our bodies became one.

Edward pulled out completely then slammed back into me. I pulled his face to mine and stuck my tongue in his mouth as he did the same motion again and again. Our moans were silenced by the locking of our lips. The building was slow at first then it just exploded as Edward held himself inside of me. He pumped slowly as my body shook under him. At the tale end of my orgasm he pushed in, deeper than he had ever been. He cried out my name as he collapsed on top of me.

I welcomed his weight fully as we laid there, our bodies slick with sweat. When our breathing returned back to normal he rolled off me, but pulled me onto his chest. He kissed my forehead and murmured sweet nothings against my skin. I ran my fingers up and down his torso, just feeling him.

"Simply incredible," he whispered kissing my hair.

"I think that was the first time we ever let ourselves free."

He nodded, "I thought you felt it too."

"Does this mean we can finally be together completely? Nothing standing in our way at complete happiness?"

He pulled my face up to meet his and smiled, "I think so Love. I have never had an orgasm that powerful before."

I blushed, "Me either. It felt amazing, like I was flying."

"I think I still am."

I pressed my lips to his and he melted into my touch.

"God you are simply beautiful."

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Probably as much as I love you?"

I smiled at him and nodded, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed, "So this is what it feels like?"

"What?"

"Bliss."

I sighed, "I guess so."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – EPOV**

"So what did you think of the book?"

Bella sat up and slid from the bed. She went into the closet came out fully dressed.

"I liked it… I mean considering we wrote it. I agree with Rose when she said some chapters are difficult to get through but that was what it was like when we were writing… remembering it all. I am just worried as to how people will perceive us, specifically me, after reading it."

"What do you mean?"

"Like what my motives were for writing it. I know what they are but you know how some people's minds work. They will think that I only wanted the publicity, money, you name it."

"I've thought about that too."

"You have?"

"Of course. Those are my deepest, darkest secrets that I am sharing with the world."

"Alice suggested an author's note."

She stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at me. I was still naked lying in the bed where a moment ago, she was next to me. I sat up and stood, wrapping my arms around her. I kissed down her neck and along the v-neck shape of her sweater.

I could feel myself getting harder as I pressed her body against mine. She gently pushed me away giggling, "You had better stop."

I sighed at her, "I can't help it you're so desirable."

She kissed me quickly then returned to putting away her clothes. I padded into the closet and got myself dressed as she continued hanging things up.

"How much did you buy?"

She smiled, "A lot. Alice thought I deserved it."

Now that I was dressed again, I wrapped my arms around her from behind, "You do."

She rested her head on my chest for a moment, "So what do you think about the author's note idea?"

"I thought I gave you my answer when I started kissing you?"

"So that is a yes I take it?"

I spun her around and pressed my lips to hers again, "Always yes with you… always."

Later than evening we typed up a quick author's note before going to bed. School started the next day and even though things had died down in that area, we had also had the same class schedule. Now, with Rose's suggestion in mind, we took a few classes apart from one another, but making sure that either Jasper or Alice was with us when we weren't together. The principal saw it as progress… Bella and I saw it as inevitable.

The alarm buzzed and we rolled out of bed. Bella grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the shower. We washed one another, but nothing was said. We got dressed and got breakfast and even on the drive to school not one word was spoken. We shared homeroom together but not first, and seventh period.

We took our usual seats and even made some friendly chitchat with a few students who actually did talk to us. When the bell rang I walked Bella to her class. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her face into my chest.

"I will see you in fifty minutes Love."

She nodded, pressed her lips to mine and started to walk into class. She stopped just before entering and grabbed my hand.

"I love you."

The smile on my face couldn't be wiped off as I sat down next to Jasper. He smiled back at me and fifty minutes later she was next to me again. Surprisingly enough the day went by quickly, along with the first half of the week. When Wednesday rolled around Bella and I were anxious to talk with Rose.

"So how have things been?"

"Excellent!" Bella beamed.

"Really? Same for you Edward?"

I nodded, "Of course."

She smiled, "So I take it you both have read the book?"

We nodded but Bella spoke, "We think it is perfect but we would like to add an author's note."

She handed everything to Rose and she quickly read over it.

"You're sure about this?"

We both nodded again.

"We feel it is important for people to know why we wrote the book."

"Why is that?"

"So that Bella and I made our point clear as to why it was written. You know how people think these days – that we are trying to get publicity or sympathy when that is the furthest from our minds."

"I see. Well I think this is very well written and your point is very clear. How has school been with the new schedules?"

"Fine. I miss having Edward with me but having Alice or Jasper helps. I think next year we might be able to have a few classes by ourselves."

"Excellent."

"It was weird at first but I agree with Bella. This is what we needed."

We continued talking about the future, things to come, what we wanted to do next year and maybe in college, where we were thinking about going, getting married, etc. It was more like talking with a friend now, instead of therapy. We had gotten over the shaking in the corner moments or the times we would remember something clearly for the first time and freeze.

It was nice to know that our weekly sessions weren't really needed, just enjoyed. Listening to Rose talk about what she went through I think was also still therapeutic for her since she didn't have the homecoming and support we did. She felt like another member of the family practically so I wasn't at all surprised when my dad invited her and her husband over for supper the following night.

She was there right at seven with her husband in toe. At first he didn't say much. His name was Emmett and he was simply huge. He towered over all of us, including Rose but as soon as he wrapped his arms around her I knew he was nothing but a giant cuddly man.

"So Emmett what do you do?"

"I'm a personal trainer."

"Well that explains your size," Alice quipped.

He smiled at her, "Yea, working out every day does have its benefits."

The night was over as soon as it started but when Emmett embraced all of us in a hug before he left I knew they would be over more often now, and I was right. Almost every Saturday night Rose and Emmett would show up for a movie, or just because. They were only ten years older than us and to tell you the truth they didn't act their age, of course neither did we.

"So Emmett, tell me. How did you make Rose here fall in love with you?"

He smiled and kissed her hair.

"Well she was timid little thing at first, I found out why afterwards of course, but I just approached her and made her laugh. We went out for coffee and she helped me with a class that we had together. To tell you the truth I didn't need the help but I couldn't stay away from her."

"He never once was afraid of my stares, my habits that I had developed after returning home. He was normal towards me – treated me like he would anyone else."

"I just really thought she was beautiful. The first time I told her that she cried. I wanted to hold her but I knew she would freeze up on me so I took her by the hand, kissed her knuckles and told her she didn't need to worry about crying in front of me."

"Then he started crying!"

Emmett blushed, "Yea. I'm a softy for tears. She broke down and told me her whole story right then and there."

"Thought I scared you away too."

"But then I sent you roses."

"The next time I saw him I just kissed him."

"Been together ever since."

Bella rested her head on my shoulder as they told their love story.

"Have you thought about children Rose?"

She smiled at Bella, "Of course we have. The cards just haven't fallen in place for us yet."

Bella nodded, completely understanding what she meant.

"What about you two lovebirds? Any plans on an engagement?"

"I think we'll let Alice and Jasper ride theirs out first."

Bella giggled and nodded in agreement.

*****BPOV*** One Year Later**

"Alice would you calm down please?"

"I can't! I mean I am shopping for my wedding dress today! Don't you know how exciting that is?"

"Just as long as the press is not out in full force today I think we might make it to your appointment this time."

"Bella you know they will be there. You book is about to be released. You and Edward are hot commodities right now."

"Well I don't want to be."

"I know you don't but ignore it for me please."

"I will. Today is all about you and your dress."

"Mom, ready?"

Esme glided down the steps with her purse and keys in hand, "Ready when you are."

We got into the bridal shop without any difficulty. Alice knew exactly what she wanted me in and I tried on a simple light pink strapless satin floor length gown with a sweetheart neckline. It had a wide ruched waistband and an a-line skirt. As soon as I had it on she was sold. Well at least mine was easy enough.

She tried on numerous gowns but she just wasn't sold with any of them. I took the attendant aside and asked her if I could help.

"She just doesn't know what she wants."

"I know… she wants it all to be so perfect but she is picky. Can I help you pick out the gown? I have a really good idea of what I think she will like."

She smiled at me and tugged on my elbow as she showed me several more dresses.

"I definitely think a-line, even though I know she told you mermaid style. Oh my gosh, that's it. That is the dress right there!"

She pulled it out and smiled at me, "I hope you're right."

She disappeared as she helped Alice get it on. She came out and she was in tears, as was Esme.

"It's perfect."

It was an off-the-shoulder satin side-draped A-line gown with draped bodice, lace-up back and chapel train. She twirled in the mirror as the attendant smiled at me.

Esme stood up, "Alice I think this is the one, don't you?"

She nodded, "Yes mom. This is it." She threw her arms around me, "Thank you so much Bella."

I hugged her back, "I knew you'd love it."

When we were leaving the store we were ambushed.

"Bella is it true you bought your wedding dress today?"

"Bella are you excited about your book coming out?"

"How are you handling everything Bella?"

"Where is Edward today Bella?"

"Do you know there is a group of people who are boycotting the release of your book?"

We walked past every single one of them as we made our way into the restaurant. I smiled politely at the waiter as he took our drink orders.

"You okay?"

"Fine Esme. I just don't get why they want to know so much about me."

"You are releasing a book Bella, that is a big deal. And it's not your everyday romance novel. It's kind of like a biography."

"I know Al. I just wish they could understand that I am just like everyone else."

Esme grabbed my hand, "They will dear."

We ate quickly and exited the back end of the restaurant in order to avoid the cameras and screaming. We got to the mall and safely inside and I don't think anyone recognized me. Alice had put my hair in a ponytail and given me a hat, that always seemed to help.

"So are you getting excited? I mean June will be here before you know it."

"I love him so much and I cannot wait to marry him."

"I'm glad his parents are so supportive as well. You won't find many that let their son practically live with their eighteen year old fiancée."

She smiled at me and hugged me again, "Thanks again for picking out my dress."

"How'd you?"

"She told me. I knew it was you when she brought it in though."

"I just knew it was perfect when I saw it."

She grabbed some sweaters for me, "Try these on."

"They're cashmere Al!"

"I know and they will look great on you too."

We continued shopping until a crowd gathered. We paid for the things we wanted and wandered to the next store. I was determined to not let all these people stop me from living my life. Plus they didn't even know if it was me.

A few hours later the crowd wasn't as manageable to get through. We quickly exited the mall only to be bombarded by numerous questions and flashes. I threw on my sunglasses and pushed my way towards the car. Esme put all the bags in the trunk and slid into the driver's seat.

"Phew! It's a madhouse out there."

"I'm so sorry guys."

"Don't be. It's not like you called them and told them where you would be."

When we got home Edward rushed towards me, "Are you all right?"

"Fine, why?"

"You are on all the stations right now."

"You're kidding?"

"No. All about how you bought the perfect wedding dress today then went to the mall."

I threw my head back in laughter, "They got a picture of me picking out Alice's wedding dress?"

He nodded and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him as he lifted me from the ground, intensifying our kiss.

"Okay you two, break it up. You have some things you need to put away Bella."

I groaned at Alice as Edward sat me down, "Party pooper."

She glanced at the tv, "Oh so when is the date then you two?"

We rolled our eyes and grabbed my bags before heading upstairs.

"I can't believe they thought I was getting married. Don't they check the ring finger anymore? Alice and Emse clearly had theirs on… no ring here!" I said holding up my finger and pointing at it.

Edward chuckled, "I think it will be the same when Jasper and I go to get fitted for our tuxes."

I nodded, "True."

I began putting my clothes away as Edward sat on the edge of the bed watching me.

"Everything okay though?"

"Yea. It was a little crazy the second time around but we managed to get to the car and no one touched me so that was good."

"I wish they would move on."

"Well they did remember, then it was our brilliant idea of writing a book that brought them all back."

He nodded, "True."

"Think it will majorly change anything?"

"I hope not but who knows."

*****EPOV*****

Monday morning rolled around and the press were even at the school in the morning. Bella and I made our way through the flashes as we got into the building. While at our lockers there were several loud whispers, I'm very sure we were intended to hear them.

"Can you believe this? They are getting more attention now than when they were rescued."

"Well they are releasing a book."

"Who cares."

"It sounds interesting though."

"You aren't honestly going to read it are you?"

"Are you kidding? My mom is the one heading up the protest that they get kicked out of school."

Bella turned around and faced them, "Well good luck with that."

She turned on her heal and walked away leaving the two girls dumbstruck in her wake. I simply chuckled, shut my locker and followed her down the hallway. When we got to homeroom I took my usual seat next to her.

"You okay?"

"Fine. They just needed to be put in their place."

"Well you did that all right."

"Edward this media is getting out of hand."

"I know Love."

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Greene about it interfering with school, get them to back off during the week?"

"It might work."

She smiled and stood. I followed her lead once again. She got to the teacher and smiled.

"I'm sorry. May Edward and I be excused to go talk with Principal Greene?"

Our teacher wrote us passes and smiled at us. We headed towards the office and were greeted by Ms. Cope.

"Well what can I do for you two this lovely Monday morning?"

"We need to talk with Principal Greene."

"Let me see if he is available dear."

She disappeared for a moment but came back out smiling, "He can see you."

We sat across from his desk. He leaned back in his chair, "I had a feeling I would be seeing you two in here sooner or later."

Bella sighed, "Is there anything we can do about the press outside the school? It is really starting to affect the atmosphere around here."

"I've noticed Bella. I have already put notices in at all the newspaper companies in the area to back off unless they want me to press charges for loitering."

"So they won't be there after school?"

"I suspect not. But be careful. They are to have likely captured a few students in their attempts to get close to you. Students might be wired."

"And I take it there is nothing we can do about that?"

"Not necessarily Edward. I do have my suspicions. Keep your eyes open and alert for students you don't normally associate with hanging around. Let me know of your concerns and I will take care of it. It is an invasion of privacy in my book and that can at least earn them a few days detention."

We stood, "Thank you so much Principal Greene."

He smiled up at us, "You two are on the home stretch. I was just thinking about that first meeting we had over a year and a half ago. My how you two have changed. I think you notice it as well, am I right?"

"Very much so sir. I find myself feeling much more comfortable in large group settings and being off the medication and therapy has its rewards."

"Glad to hear of that Edward."

The bell rang and we left to attend our separate first period classes. I didn't really notice anyone in particular hovering over me but at lunch things got interesting.

"So you two know the rumors floating around school?"

We blinked at Angela, "What now?" Alice sighed.

"That you specifically called the press in order to get more publicity for your book."

Bella snorted, "I'm really glad we wrote that author's note Edward." She grabbed my hand and squeezed. I smiled back at her.

"Ang you are such a good buffer, that and you tell us all the gossip floating around school."

"Hey just as long and I get a signed copy of your book when it comes out Thursday."

I chuckled, "We'll see."

She smiled at me then took a bite of her sandwich. Our conversation flowed easy after that. I informed Alice and Jasper about the wiring situation and they agreed to keep their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. At the end of the day Bella and I were free to walk to our car without being mobbed and it was rather refreshing.

We had Thursday and Friday off because of the book being released. Not to mention we had a mini book tour around Port Angeles and Seattle that lasted through the weekend. The week went by quickly and before we knew it was Wednesday night. Emmett and Rose were over and everyone was sitting around the dining room table enjoying Esme's cooking once again.

"I swear I have gained ten pounds by eating your food Esme. I simply can't seem to stop and here I thought Emmett was bad."

Everyone laughed, including Emmett.

"Are you two ready for the frenzy that will be tomorrow?"

Bella glanced at me smiling.

"I think we're ready just as long as we have our family support. It's what has gotten us here in the first place."

"Well said son."

That night Bella fell asleep in my arms, her hair sprawled across my chest. I held tightly onto her as I drifted into my own slumber. Our alarm blared at us earlier than usual. We did our morning routine, not talking until after breakfast. We had both really become not morning people. Esme had coffee ready for us.

Half an hour after we woke up Bella kissed me, "Morning."

I kissed her back, "Morning."

"Ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Love."

My dad walked into the kitchen, "Well we're ready when you five are."

Alice and Jasper stood from the kitchen table and Esme handed him a coffee as well. We all piled into the SUV and headed off to Port Angeles. We got there early enough that there weren't many press affiliations there. We were greeted warmly by the owner of the bookstore and shown our seats where the questioning would take place as well as the book signing.

At quarter till six the press started gathering in the bookstore. Bella and I were in the back leaning against one another. Her head was on my shoulder, my head against hers. No one spoke – we just sat. At six on the dot we made our way out front and took our seats. Flashes nearly blinded us at first but thankfully our eyes quickly adjusted.

My dad was the buffer, picking the reporters while Bella and I took turns answering them as best as we could.

"So everyone wants to know, why the book? Most people in your situation prefer to blend in and it seems you two are doing everything to stand out."

"That was not our intention. We just knew everyone was curious about what happened to us. I mean our situation is very unique. We started writing the book, at first, because it was therapeutic… it just became more than that eventually."

Bella squeezed my hand as another question was asked.

"Bella you were seen picking out a bridal gown only this last weekend. Care to elaborate on that a little bit more for us?"

She smiled and held up her hand, "This is the only answer you get."

Everyone chuckled.

"You both attend Forks High School. Are there any plans for college?"

"We haven't decided yet. It is something we think about every day though."

"It's an interesting author's note you two created in the front of the book. Tell us why you decided to put that little disclaimer in. Rumor has it that is was a last minute decision?"

"Well to tell you the truth," Bella answered simply, "we just wanted people to know why we wrote it. Despite what others may think."

"When did you decide to put it in?"

She continued, "After we read the final rough draft copy that the publishers had agreed upon. Edward and I put our deepest darkest moments in that book and we didn't want people to think we did it for a personal gain. In fact I still feel rather self-conscious about the whole thing."

I kissed her temple and squeezed her hand, pictures flashed.

"You two aren't really public about your relationship. You keep your touches and kisses at a minimum. I think we only have seen a few photos of you both actually kissing one another. Why is that?"

"We are private people. After you read the book you'll understand exactly why we are the way we are and why we do things just a little bit differently than most traditional couples."

The questions continued for another hour. We answered honestly, but kept most of them brief, which I think upset most that were in attendance. Then we started signing. I think my hand went numb after the first one hundred books but we smiled and signed away, book after book. The day was over before it began and thankfully we were headed home.

Our supper was filled with silence and Bella and I nearly collapsed on our way to my bed. The next three days followed in the same fashion. The same questions with the same responses and the same signing away. Sunday evening came quickly enough as we fell into the bed.

"Thank goodness that is over," Bella sighed rubbing her wrist.

"We do have one more to sign you know?"

She glared at me as I held up a copy of our book. She sighed, sat up and grabbed the pen from me. She scrawled her name down and I followed. I slipped it into my book bag for tomorrow. Alice bounded into our room.

"I just got off the phone with Ang and you will never guess what Principal Greene did on Friday!"

"Well no but I am sure you will tell us Al."

She giggled at Bella, "He held an assembly!"

Bella shrugged and laid back down. I stared at my sister, "An assembly?"

"He told everyone to leave you guys alone come tomorrow morning. Ang said he looked really pissed off, like someone had said something that made him snap."

"Great we were just fitting in and now we are pariahs yet again," Bella grumbled.

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She sat up with me this time.

"What else did she say? What are the rumors floating around school?"

"Well apparently there were several parents complaining again and a lot of students skipped school on Thursday to boycott the release of your book."

"Seriously?"

"Yea and he didn't excuse any of them, hence the complaints."

We all started laughing, "Oh great. Can't wait for tomorrow now."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – BPOV**

I dawned a beautiful cashmere sweater and skinny jeans for that Monday. As I straightened my hair Edward came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you going to torture me all day looking like this?"

I laughed and nodded. He pressed his lips to my neck and left the bathroom. I met him downstairs a few minutes later. I had also added some mascara and eye shadow making me growl, pulling me to his chest.

"This is going to be a very long four months if you keep looking like this."

I pushed him away and skipped into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and we headed off to school. To say everyone was staring was an understatement – everyone was _gawking_. I swear I asked Edward if I had anything on my face about ten times before we reached our lockers.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't pay attention to them Love. They aren't the only ones who can't keep their eyes off you."

I smiled, "You have different reasons though."

"Do I?"

I slapped his arm playfully, "Seriously it's like I have a second head coming out from my shoulder or something."

"Well that I can assure you of because you don't… and besides I think you would hear the whispers in your ear if you did."

I linked my arm with his, "They can't be this star-struck because of our book."

He shrugged, "Who cares."

We got to homeroom and took our seats. Alice and Jasper followed in a few minutes later.

Alice turned around, "So glad to see that you do know how to use your closet there Bella."

I shrugged, "Maybe I have all along and just refused to let you dress me."

She glared, "You didn't."

I pulled my lips into a smile, "Who knows what goes through this head of mine anymore."

She turned around clearly fuming. I tapped her shoulder, "Thanks for the new clothes Alice. I really do like them. Can you help me after school today in getting rid of some old things?"

She whipped around, beaming at me, "No problem!"

Edward chuckled next to me and I had to laugh right along with him. The bell rang and we headed to our own first period classes. I was back in Honors English and Edward was actually content to take just the normal senior English class. I took my seat in the far right front corner of the room, as usual, and waited for the bell to ring.

As the bell rang my English teacher came up to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Bella I just wanted to let you know how proud of you I am. You come here every day with your head held high. It took a lot of courage and guts to do what you have accomplished."

"Thank you."

She squeezed my hand and started class. I was surprised when she gave us the last ten minutes free. I pulled out the book I kept with me and flipped to where I had left off. I was vaguely aware of someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to find a mousy looking strawberry blonde looking anxious, I think her name was Rhonda.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Where did you get all your confidence from?"

I shook my head, confused, "Confidence?"

She glanced down, "I read your book. I honestly don't know how you had the strength to come back and maintain a normal life after what happened to you."

"I don't have a normal life, not at all. Everyday is a struggle for me. If I didn't have the support of the school or my family I wouldn't even be here."

"But you hold yourself so well. I mean today has to be hard on you. Everyone knows everything about what happened to you now and you are acting like it is just another typical day at school."

"That's how I have to act. I don't want to be treated special at all. I just want to graduate like every other senior in this building."

"You're so different than what you are presumed to be. You're down to earth, humble and really nice."

"I always have been. If anyone would have met me before this happened they would have said the same thing… hopefully."

I glanced at the clock, the bell was about to ring.

"Well thanks for talking with me. I appreciate it – not many people like to talk to me."

"Why?"

"They think I'm weird – that I read too much."

"You sound like me."

The bell rang and she smiled. I made my way to my next class, relieved to see Edward already there in the seat next to mine.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I actually held a normalish conversation with someone in my last class."

"Oh really?"

"She said that I was humble, down to earth and really nice. She was really appreciative that I talked with her."

"Do I know her?"

"She had strawberry blonde hair, kind of mousy looking. I think her name is Rhonda."

"Oh yeah I know her. She has always had her nose stuck in a book so people make fun of her for it."

"That's what she hinted at. She said she read our book and that I had a lot of confidence."

"Well you do Love."

"I don't feel like it."

"But it oozes off you, just the way you hold and present yourself."

The bell rang and Spanish was started. At lunch I noticed Rhonda sitting by herself at a table far in the corner. I walked over to her.

"Hey!"

She glanced up at me, "Hey."

"Do you always sit by yourself?"

She nodded looking around.

"You don't have to worry Rhonda. Why don't you come sit with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have plenty of room. You shouldn't have to sit by yourself."

She picked up her things and followed me back to the lunch table where Edward was looking at me with enthusiasm. I sat down next to him and Rhonda sat across from us next to Angela.

"Oh hi Rhonda!"

"Hi Angela."

Alice finally came to our table. She plunked down in between Jasper and me and rested her head on the table, "I hate Physics!"

I giggled, "I told you to take Chemistry with the rest of us."

"I could help you if you want."

Alice looked up and smiled at Rhonda, "Really?"

"Of course. Science comes really easily to me."

"Think we could switch seats in class so I can sit next to you?"

Rhonda smiled, "I have pull with the teacher, so yeah."

Alice launched up from her seat and embraced Rhonda in a hug, "Oh thank you!" She then skipped off to get her lunch.

"Thank you for helping her," Jasper said with sincerity. "Now she won't keep bugging me to help her when I have no idea what she is talking about."

Rhonda simply smiled, "No problem."

We all chatted quietly for awhile when I remembered I had our book for Ang in my back pack.

"Oh Ang! I almost forgot!" I reached in a grabbed it. I slid it across the table to her and she smiled back me.

"Thanks so much you guys!"

"Open it," Edward suggested.

She opened the front cover and gasped, "You two didn't have to sign it for me!"

"Of course we did – you are now the only one in the whole school who has a signed copy of our book."

She slid it into her bag, the smile never leaving her face. The rest of the day continued on with much fashion. I was at my locker as the last of the students were filing out when I heard a voice that literally made my skin crawl.

"Not so fast you pretty little thing."

I swallowed – hard and quietly made my way towards it.

"So you like those freaks huh? Want to be just like Bella?"

"Stay away from me Mitch."

"Why would I want to do that? You are so interested in everything about them, reading their book, sitting with them at lunch. You want a taste of that kind of attention – I can sure give it to you."

I peered around the corner. There stood Rhonda, smashed against her locker with a bruiting six-foot male hovering over her. His hands pinned her to the row of lockers as he leaned in even closer. She whipped her head to the side as he kissed down her neck, whimpering. Her eyes caught mine signaling me to run. I had run before – never again.

I threw my things to the floor, just enough to catch his attention as I marched towards him. I grabbed her arm and hers in the same motion and pulled her behind me.

"Leave her alone."

He smiled, "Now this is just too good to be true!"

He lurched forward, pinning me like he had her. His head swooped down but I dodged out of the way and his lips pressed nothing but air. He growled and grabbed my chin.

"Ger your hands off me!" I said pulling us away. Our backs were no longer held tight to the lockers as we backed down the hallway. Rhonda scrambled to grab my things as he sauntered after us. I glanced around and noticed she had just flung the front doors open. Thank god.

He reached out and grabbed my arm as my attention was otherwise diverted.

"You made me lose my prey," he forced slamming me against the lockers again.

"Who do you think you are?" I shoved against him, knocking him back a few steps.

"Is this how you were with him? Is that why he had to tie you down while he raped you?"

My fists clenched and my jaw tightened.

"That isn't precisely true," I growled.

He stepped towards me again, "Then how was it Bella?"

"Much like this!" I screamed as my right hand collided with his face. He fell back and I continued. I kicked his chin then swung my leg behind him making him crash to the floor. He groaned as he laid on his back in the hallway. I stood over him, "Never touch her again, got me?"

I turned to walk away but stopped, "Oh and next time you might want to be careful with just exactly who you pin against the lockers."

I marched off. As I reached the doors Edward came running in.

"Love are you all right?"

I nodded, "Fine. But he might need to see a doctor – I think I broke his nose." I said pointing back to Mitch who was still on his back groaning.

*****EPOV*****

Graduation day – finally. I finished getting dressed as Bella came out from her shower. She grabbed her clothes and slid past me as she went to Alice's room. I internally groaned as I glanced down at my now stiff cock. She was so going to be the death of me. We had abstained for the past month so that tonight could be special.

I thought of kittens while I put my tie on. Bella hadn't received anything from her little encounter with Mitch. In fact he was expelled while Bella received praise from other classmates for sticking up for Rhonda and herself. Rhonda had become another permanent resident, along with Angela, at our house the past four months. There were slumber parties and movie nights all the time, and thanks to Rhonda's help, Alice managed to pass Physics with a B+ average.

I went downstairs and grabbed a sandwich while I waited for the rest of my family to get ready. My dad was the first to meet me in the kitchen.

"Ready for today?"

"Thought it would never get here.'

"I bet."

"Hey dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think it would be a bad idea to propose to Bella at the wedding next weekend?"

His jaw dropped, then he composed himself and smiled at me, "Follow me."

He led me into his study where he pulled out a book. He opened it and pulled out a small velvet bag. He handed it to me. I opened it carefully and dumped the ring into my hand.

"Dad?"

"It was your mother's. She said she wanted you to have it one day."

"But dad… you bought this for mom."

"And now I want you to have it."

I reached out and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you so much dad. You don't know how much this means to me."

Graduation day came and went – along with graduation night. Making love to Bella all night long was completely and totally fulfilling in every essence of the word. I woke up with her hair sprawled across my chest and I suddenly couldn't wait until Saturday.

Well it came quicker than what I had expected. I was in my tux, escorting her down the aisle when my hands got all sweaty – I was really nervous. The vows were said, my sister looked like an angel and Jasper and her were officially married. As I twirled Bella around the dance floor her smile left me breathless – I suddenly had to do it.

I interrupted the DJ and he handed me a mike as her patted me on the back.

"Excuse me everyone, sorry but I just have something I wanted to say before the night ended."

Bella smiled at me as I reached for her hand. I stood in front of her as my heart hammered away in my chest.

"I love you so much Bella. You are the reason I take every breath. You leave me speechless when your smile lights up the room. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you."

I slid onto one knee, tears streaming down her face.

"I want nothing more than to spend forever with you. So would you, Isabella Swan, do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

I held the ring in front of her. She only nodded as I slid it onto her trembling finger. I brought her lips to mine, "I love you."

"As I love you."


End file.
